Yu Gi Oh: Neo Millenium
by Lone Wolf Duelist
Summary: Years after the Signer's brought peace, our hero Draezil heads to one of many Duel Academies, as history repeats itself as Ancient and New Enemies alike come to wreak havoc.    A/N: Xyz monsters will appear in Chapters 10
1. Chapter 1The Start of the New Adventure

**Author's Note/ Ok, I just wanted to say that this is my first even fan fiction, so chances are it's not going to be very good, but hey, it's worth giving it a try so I hope you will enjoy my little story. Although this is a 5d's story, it will develop into a GX Setting. Oh, and I like to bend the forbidden list so I can truly make the duels interesting with plenty of nice duel changing action. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!**

_**Basilikos Kingdom, North-East of Greece**_

_The room portrayed much old style architecture of the medieval ages, in Europe. The room was basically a long hallway with a red rug leading up to 2 large thrones, One slightly larger than the other with a man whose appearance commanded much authority sat in. The other throne however was empty and showed no sign of wear._

The man sitting in the throne was in rather large stature, considering he was sitting down, so he must have been about 6 feet, 2 inches give or take. His outfit seemed to combine comfy yet sophisticated clothes of royalty, as it consisted of a red gilded cape, and a colored coat which appeared to be made of leather and accented the colors dark blue, black, and small tints of yellow in a sophisticated patterns at which there was an oddly shaped cross of a black color on the back of his cape. He had what one would call a crown, but was rather modest and was around the size of a basic headband with a red jewel centered at a front. His hair was long but maintained a certain spiky look, as his hair was of a dark scarlet red color.

Running in through the carpet was a man in a basic butler outfit.

The butler ran up announcing news to the authoritative man. "Lord Basilikos, we have troubling matters."

Basilikos responded with little concern, "What is it this time, I have a meeting in half an hour."

Hurrying to continue his news, the butler continued to speak, "As you requested, we have our top watchmen keeping an eye on the guest as you have requested, however-"

"I can already see where this is going.", Basilikos stopped the Butler in midsentence.

Responding to his king's statement, "Yessir. He has escaped out of our radar and we have no idea where he is. He was last seen two hours ago, with guards outside of his room. After a lack of noise the guards checked the room to see he was gone. What do we do?"

Basilikos with a grim look on his face responded back,"*sigh* Since he was last seen two hours ago, chances are he has already made it to his destination. Since we know where he is trying to go, we will wait and I will go to bring him back myself tomorrow."

"You have a meeting with our neighboring country's dictators over trade tomorrow sir.", the butler reminded his majesty of.

"Cancel the meeting, this is more important. We can reschedule around meeting another time.", Basilikos said with little concern.

"Yessir.", the butler said leaving to do his king's request.

Basilikos thought to himself with deep concern, ( This is troublesome. Nothing we do can get through to him. I'll just have to wait until tomorrow, hurrying won't solve anything.)

**Testing Center**

An odd figure walks through the doors of one of the basic dueling centers in towns. There is a steady stream of people going in and out, most carrying duel disks, some with looks of excitement and eagerness, others with nervousness flooding their entire being going in. The only people coming out were escorts and people with disappointed looks on their faces.

The odd figure was wearing a basic set of dark robes. These robes in particular were old and beaten, but despite that had no rips or tears throughout it. There were numerous stitch marks throughout the robes. The head sticking out of the cloak showed confidence and certainty. He had fiery scarlet eyes, and somewhat long hair that on the back went a little past his shoulders. At the sides they went an inch past his ears. At the front they stopped less than an inch from covering his eyes. His hair had a spikiness to it, and had an odd coloring, consider it was a nice shade of basic blue hair, with small tints of dark red at the end of numerous strands of hair. You could tell that this person was not that old, probably about age 14, and emanated that sense of youth.

The man was approaching a lady at the front of a counter of the building.

?: "Excuse me, but this is the area to take the entrance exams for the University of Dueling, correct?"

The woman responded with a a lengthy explanation," Yes it is sir. I can assume that you're here for the exams, so please fill out this sheet, which is also by the way your test, and enter the room to your left. First complete then test, and then you will find a man that will take your paper and lead you to one of the rooms where you will take your dueling test. By the way, what is your name?

" My name is Draezil, and thank you very much for the precise instructions.", the duelist known as Draezil said, revealing his identity in a cheerful matter, walking through a hallway into a room with numerous desks, where people were filling out the test…

Draezil finished the test, to find that he didn't know who to give the test to, so he asked one of the other test takers, "Excuse me, sorry to disrupt you, but do you know who I am supposed to give this test to?", he asked a female test taker.

"Oh sure, we go through the next room. I can show you the way, I also finished so we can go together." The young woman responded with a cheery attitude that would make anyone smile.

The young woman seemed to be the same age as Draezil. She had beautiful light blue eyes that was like the color of the sky on a sunny day. She had long flowing hair that had a shade of color that was a mix of purple and red, leaning a little more to the red. She was dressed in an unzipped jacket, with a blue t-shirt on under neath and wearing skinny jeans. She was about 5 foot 4 inches, and had an, ermm, rather impressive chest, which were about C cups.

Walking to the next room, Draezil asked nonchalantly, "Oh by the way, my name's Draezil, what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. My names is Karyn Kooritsu. I'm hero to enter the University of Dueling. Well, that's to be expected considering were both taking at the same place taking the same exam", Karyn responded once again with the cheerfulness, as they stepped into the next room, where multiple teachers were set up to receive duels.

A man comes up and takes their tests. "Ok, let's see, ah, Karyn we can get you a duel right away. However Draezil, you will have to wait a little until we can get a duelist ready. We're having a bit of trouble pleasing some of the examiners, but you are free to watch the duels in the meantime", the man said leading Karyn to a duel field and Draezil to a stand nearby.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine waiting. I'll enjoy watching a duel, it's a good way to get pumped up. Just saying make sure you have your best examiner to face me" Draezil said, smiling at his last comment before turning to watch the duel between Karyn and the examiner.

"You may go first, Duel Begin." , the examiner said not wasting any time. The examiner was unlike that of the normal examiners. He had long brown hair past his shoulders, with his hair slicked back. He was about five foot eight inches, and wore an extremely fancy zipper white coat, with blue spots at the shoulders, that he left unzipped. He had matching bottoms that had blue spots at the knees. Not just his appearance and outfit was different, but you could tell in his odd grey eyes, that he had a spark of energy and confidence, much like that of the young students here. The examiner walked up with a stride that in itself could actually intimidate some duelists with the confidence that it exerted.

**Karyn's Life Points: 8000 Examiner's Life Points: 8000**

"Thank you very much!", Karyn exclaimed as she drew her first card with much passion, her cheerfulness turning to an admirable confidence and concentration. " I'm going to warn you now, I use the basic cards, and my cards won't let me down. I'll start by summoning Amazoness Swords Master in attack position!" Karyn exclaimed as she summoned a tall women with revealing clothing, wielding a large blade. A top that barely covered her cleavage, and a skirt that look like it was made of large fangs. Her hair was long and resembled fire. (Atk:1500, Def:1600)

"I'll then activate Ookami and set a card face down and end my turn", Karyn continued before ending her turn.

**Karyn's Life Points: 8000 Examiner's Life Points: 7200**

(Hmm, so Karyn uses Amazoness monsters huh? They are a pretty impressive set of cards. She'll do just fine, I can tell), Draezil thought to himself evaluating the duel.

"Hmm, dealt damage, summoned a monster and has a face down. Not too bad, but not impressive either. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name Professor Reliik Mecktenn. Since we were growing short on examiners, we had some of the schools teachers come in and play as the examiners. I am the Head of the Neo White Dorm", Professor Mecktenn anounced.

"What? Wow so I'm going to have to duel a lot better to get into the school then," Karyn responded, her confidence unaffected.

"That's the spirit Karyn, I know that you can beat him!" Draezil said, also smiling from Karyn's optimism.

"It's wonderful to see such lively students, but I have a decent hand here. I activate my Power Bond to fuse my Ancient Gear Golem and two other Ancient Gear monsters to summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"(Atk: 4400-8800 Def: 3400 Professor Mecktenn responded, summoning a mechanical creature that resembled the shape of a centaur, with numerous mechanical pieces. "As I'm sure you know, Power Bond is a card that doubles the attack of the monsters it summons-"

"It's only going to hurt you, my Amazoness Swordmaster's effect makes you take the battle damage from the battle!" Karyn interrupted trying to poke a hole in the Professor's tactics.

"I'm aware of this, which is why I wish I could have gotten a normal polymerization, because to get by that I activate Ancient Gear Explosive. This allows me to destroy one Ancient Gear monster on my side of the field, and deal damage to my opponent equal to half of it's original Attack. Now for some basic math. 4,400 divided by 2 equals 2,200", Professor Mecktenn explained.

**Karyn's Life Points: 5800 Professor Mecktenn's Life Points: 7200**

"When my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem is destroyed, I can summon an Ancient Gear Golem from my Graveyard," , Professor Mecktenn continued, bringing out a large robot creature that showed he was old and rusted, but still fully functional . (Atk: 3000 Def:3000) Mecktenn continued, " although Amazoness Swordmaster's effect will still give me a bit of trouble, I'll have Ancient Gear Golem destroy your monster."

**Karyn's Life Points: 5800 Professor Mecktenn's Life Points: 5700**

"And now I will end my turn.", Professor Mecktenn said as he took the damage from Power Bond.

**Karyn's Life Points: 5800 Professor Mecktenn's Life Points: 1300**

"Fine by me!" Karyn said, drawing a new card, bringing her total to four cards.

(If you just look at the Life Points, it seems Karyn is doing absolutely great, but I doubt that the Professor would deliberately do all of this without being prepared for the consequences. After all the field suggests that Karyn will have some trouble. However Karyn has 4 cards in her hand now, and that maneuver that Professor Mecktenn used cost him 5 cards, and he's down to 1, so a pulling a win out at this point is quite realistic.), Draezil thought to himself.

" I now activate the spell card Double Summon, allowing me to summon two times this turn. And I'll start by summoning Amazoness Shaman." (Atk: 1400 Def: 2000), Karyn said as she summoned an amazoness with some rather startling features. She had dark hair covering her eyes, and was wearing a long set of dark robes, using bones as adornments on it. She seemed to look old as her skin was wrinkled. "Next up, I'll summon Amazoness Magician!" Karyn continued. (Atk:1600 Def: 1400) Materialized was a Amazoness wearing the basic bikini-like outfit, but wielding a long staff with a blade on the end, which had numerous jewels embedded in it.

"Not too bad, you have a defense, but they don't stand up to my Ancient Gear Golem." , Professor Mecktenn commented.

"Ahh, but there's a twist here. I now tune my Amazoness Magician to my Amazoness Shaman to Synchro summon Goddess of the Amazon!" , Karyn exclaimed as a new Amazoness appeared, wearing a small bikini shaped top that was attached to a cape that seemed to be made out of darkness itself. She had a skirt on that seemed to take the same traits as the cape she had.

She had a menacing grin, with long spiky brown hair and purple eyes. She wielded a large sword in a single hand that looked too heavy for 3 men to carry.(Atk: 2500 Def: 2300)

"I must admit that is an impressive move you have made there, but from what I'm seeing it's not strong enough to take on Ancient Gear Golem." Professor Mecktenn said once more.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but I think you should know her effect first. One, she counts as an Amazoness monster. Two, she gains 300 attack points for every amazoness monster in my graveyard. I count Swordmast, Magician, and Shaman. That makes 3, so she gains 900 attack points making her strong than your golem!(Atk:3400 Def:2300) Now, I'll have her attack your monster!" Karyn exclaimed with a burning passion that caused other duelists to look over in amazement as she took down one of the professor's monsters. Karyn continued, "and now I will end my turn. Hah, doesn't look like your going to win this one professor."

**Karyn's Life Points: 5800 Professor Mecktenn's Life Points: 900**

"Hmm, not half bad, but you have more trouble on hands. Don't think that I'd let myself do this damage to myself without making sure I could keep my offense up.", Professor Mecktenn drawing a second card. "Now, I activate two Pot Of Greed's, essentially doubling my hand my hand to 4 cards. Hmm, now I activate Restoration of Ancient Gears!" , the Professor exclaimed activating a card that depicted what looked like a bunch of people using chisels and such to restore what looked like an even extremely damaged Ancient Gear Golem. "This card allows me to bring back to the field from my graveyard one Ancient Gear monster regardless of summoning conditions, so welcome back Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem! (Atk:4400 Def: 3400) "and now I'll equip him with Ancient Gear Relic Blade!", the professor announced activating a card that looked like a combination of a sword, and a number of gears making it look like a chainsaw blade.

(Of course, no way would he just give himself all that damage from Power Bond and Amazoness Swordmaster's effect unless he knew he could make sure he could maintain a solid wall between him and his life points afterwards.) Draezil thought to himself concerned.

"Now then, I'll activate Ancient Gear Castle so my monster can gains it's 300 attack point bonus.(Atk: 4700 Def: 3400) And now my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem will destroy your Goddess of the Amazon!" the now excited professor said as his large creature made mincemeat of Karyn's goddess in a matter of seconds.

**Karyn's Life Points: 4600 Professor Mecktenn's Life Points: 900**

"Now Ancient Gear Relic Blade will deal damage to you equal to your monster's attack!" the professor exclaimed as his monster then took the chainsaw blade, and smashed Karyn over her head with it, turning it on causing her to scream due to the high life point loss, and the Nanobots in the holograms scratching her clothes up a little, which was probably what she was more upset about.

**Karyn's Life Points: 1200 Professor Mecktenn's Life Points: 900**

"Hah, now I end my turn.", Professor Mecktenn said, pleased with his sudden turn around in the duel.

"Gah, there's dirt on my clothes now", Karyn commented due to the attack from the Solid Vision's effect from the attack.

"When the duel ends, the dirt will disappear, and that shouldn't be too long now, should it?" the professor commented, with a smile that made him hard to hate.

"Right, my turn, so now I draw a card… Looks like I'll take your monster out. I'll make use of my two cards in my hand to win this duel! First I activate Amazoness Fighting Spirit, so when an Amazoness monster attacks a monster with higher Atk, they gain 1000 Points. Next, I'll activate my trap that I've had since the start of the duel, Amazoness WillPower! This lets me bring back an Amazoness monster back from my graveyard, and equip it with this card. It must stay in attack position and must attack if able. So now I bring back Goddess of the Amazon, with the attack of 3400 to boot!" Karyn exclaimed, happily bringing back her favorite monster. (Atk:3400 Def: 2300)

"Not bad, but you'll still need a little bit more to defeat my Golem." , the Professor commented trying to convince her she still had no chance.

"Maybe, but first I'll use the last card in my hand, Amazoness Sceptre! I can equip this card to my Goddess. Now I'll have my Goddess of the Amazon attack your monster, gaining a 1000 attack from Fighting Spirit!", she exclaimed showing no holding back.(Atk: 4400 Def: 2300)

"Hahah, I can see your tactic here Karyn! You've got this duel in the bag!" Draezil said, showing his confidence for her friend, figuring out her strategy.

"I admit she is very close, but no cigar, she still needs more Atk points" the professor said, confused with her tactics.

"Which is why I activate the effect of Amazoness Shaman in my graveyard! During the battle phase, I can remove her from play lower one of my opponent's monsters Attack by 1000! So now your Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem is too weak to win the fight!" (Atk: 3700 Def: 3400) Karyn exclaimed, having proven her skills destroying the powerful beast.

**Karyn's Life Points: 1200 Professor Mecktenn's Life Points: 200**

"And now we'll activate the effect of Amazoness Sceptre. When the equipped monster destroy an opponents monster, my opponent receives damage equal to 300x the level of the destroyed monster!" Karyn exclaimed, having just won the duel.

**Karyn's Life Points: 1200 Professor Mecktenn's Life Points: 0**

**Winner: Karyn Kooritsu**

"That was an unbelievable combo you just pulled out. Hopefully you'll be in my dorm, even though you'll probably level up to the next dorms quickly, I can't wait to see how you do.", Professor Mecktenn praised Karyn despite what may be considered an embarrassing loss.

"Insanely awesome Karyn! I might be a bit overexcited but that was a great duel." Draezil said, walking down from the stands to congratulate Karyn.

"Uhh-oh, thanks a lot. I enjoyed the duel", Karyn said, blushing from Draezil's comments.

"Draezil! You'll be dueling me for your exam, so get ready to lose!" said a new examiner walking in. This examiner had spiky red hair, which matched his blood red eyes which, while he had a menacing scowl. He was wearing his jacket in the same fashion as Professor Mecktenn, however his was black, cut off at the shoulders so it was more of a vest, and was black in color with trimming of gold coloring around the shoulders. Unlike the other examiners he wore black jeans with numerous tears in it.

"Ahh, Draezil you'll be up for a tough duel as well. As I am the professor of the White Neos dorm, the lowest level of the dorm. This man is the professor of the Black Luster Dorm, his name is-"

"Professor Shuga Tanran. You will call me Professor Shuga, my first name. Now let's get this duel over with, you better be just as good as your little friend here or else your gonna be in for some big trouble." Professor Shuga said, interrupting Mecktenn's introduction.

"Don't worry sir, I'll make sure to not waste your time" , Draezil said with a smirk as he activated his duel disk.

**Draezil's Life Points: 8000 Shuga Tanran: 8000**

"I'll go first" Draezil said, drawing one card. Continuing, " Now I summon Gardna of the Dragon Kingdom!", Draezil exclaimed, as a monster with spiky armor with an odd cross symbol on it, who also wielded a large shield that was wider and taller than himself.(Atk: 500 Def:2000) "Then I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"Then I draw" Professor Shuga announces.

"Now I activate my face down Zero Gravity, changing my monster to defense position" , Draezil announces so his monster hides behind his gigantic shield, completely out of view from Shuga's view.

"A boring turn. I'm going to tell you now, I want the duel to finish as fast as possible. The faster I defeat an opponent, the more I prove that I'm better than them. But to set up these combos, I have to put up the requirements, so I summon Vorse Raider and have him attack your monster!" Shuga announced, confusing some of the people watching, Karyn included.

**Draezils Life Points: 8000 Shuga Tanran's: 7900**

"I'm confused, why did he do that?" Karyn asked Mecktenn.

"Well, you'll see. That tactic that may end up being useless, but being such a low amount of health, it's not going to affect the duel all that much in the outcome."

" I'll set 2 cards and then end my turn." Shuga announced before ending his turn.

"Hmm, now I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards, bringing my total up to 6 cards, but not for long, as it's going to diminish quickly. For I now activate the ritual spell card, Arrival of the King! So I send my Gardna of the Dragon Kingdom, and my Soldier of the Dragon Kingdom in my hand to the graveyard to Ritual summon Drake, Lord of the Dragon Kingdom!" Draezil exclaimed as a new creature shot itself into the field. He wore large spikey armor that crossed the colors black, dark blue and red.

"When this monster is ritual summoned, I can special summon 2 level 4 or lower Dragon Kingdom monsters from my deck. So I summon Air Unit of the Dragon Kingdom, and Disabler of the Dragon Kingdom in defense position." Draezil added as a long serpentine Dragon flew onto the field,(Atk:1000 Def: 1000) and a man with wearing glasses, spiked armor, and was carrying a bag of tools and equipment(Atk:800 Def: 1000).

"Dragon Kingdom monsters! Does this mean…" Professor Mecktenn commented, before stopping.

"Dragon Kingdom? I've never heard of these monsters before. Is there something special about them?"Karyn asked Professor Mecktenn, while amazed about the sudden move that Draezil pulled out.

"Well..I'll tell you after the duel. I'm going to say this. I know this sound odd, but looking at how the field is set up, and now knowing who he is, I think Draezil might actually pull this off." , Professor Mecktenn said, attempting to answer Karyn's question.

"Now then, I can use Air Unit's effect to equip him to Drake so he gains 500 attack points." Draezil said, as Drake jumped onto the large serpentine dragon. (Atk:3200 Def:2500) "Now, Drake attack his monster."

"I activate Sakurestu Armor, so your monster is-" Shuga was trying to say before being interrupted.

"I activate Drake's effect to tribute one Dragon Kingdom monster on my side of the field to avoid being destroyed.

"Grrrrrrr!" was all that Shuga chose to say, as he believed there was nothing else that was needed to be said.

**Draezil's Life Points: 8000 Shuga Tanran's Life Points: 6600**

" So you destroyed my monster, too bad your going to lose soon anyways!", Shuga exclaimed .

"Heh, we'll see about that. I set a card face down and end my turn." Draezil said ending his turn, "I'm not going to go easy on such a 'great duelist'".

"Good, I can't have a weakling like you going easy on me! Let's see, I have 4 cards now. But I'll only need 3 of these to end the duel soon! I summon Speed Warrior!" Shuga exclaimed as he summoned an odd monster on rollerskates and goggles.(Atk: 900 Def:400) You see, I can activate his effect the turn that he's summoned, and he doubles his original attack until the end phase. However, if I increase his original attack first, he becomes even stronger! I equip him with Unstable Evolution since my Life Point are lower than yours, and his original attack goes up to 2400. However I then activate Megamorph, since this card has the same requirements as Unstable Evolution, but his effect doubles the original attack. So it is now up to 4800! In addition I activate Speed Warrior's effect, so now his attack goes up even higher!" Shuga exclaimed as his monster grew to an unimaginable size.(Atk: 9600 Def:400)

Almost the all of the remaining examiners and duelists looked over in amazement, astounded by the professor of the Black Luster Dorm.

"In-incredible! His attack.. Its its over 9000!" Karyn exclaimed, astounded by the sudden increase.

"This is to be expected by one of the professors of the University of Dueling. However I can tell Draezil will still win." Professor Mecktenn, unnerved by the combo.

"P-please don't lose Draezil! I want to see you again at the University!" , Karyn exclaimed concerned for Draezil's position.

"Thanks for the support Karyn, but don't worry, I'll win this. Besides I don't think your going to win Shuga. Though I admit this strategy can definitely do some incredible damage, however this effect will last only til the end of the turn due to Speed Warriors effect, and it's not great enough to end it this turn." Draezil said, reassuring Karyn and turning to Shuga, unaffected and retaining his confidence.

"Words of a coward! So be quiet and take the Pain!" Shuga screamed, as his giant Speed Warrior zoomed to Drake.

"Trap card activate: Magic Cylinder. The attack is negated and you take damage equal to you monster's attack." Draezil said calmly.

"Too bad for you, I needed to make sure this attack went through so I activate my face down Trap Jammer!" Shuga declared, believing his troubles to be over.

"Your not the only one who thinks ahead, I saw this coming, so I remove from play Disabler of the Dragon Kingdom. When I remove him from play I can negate the activation of a spell and trap and destroy it." , Draezil said, as Speed Warrior seemed to be drained into a giant cylinder, appearing behind Shuga, crushing him.

"Gaaaarrghhhhhh! How dare youuu!" ,Shuga screamed as even the Solid Vision's effects still injured him as the attack hit him.

**Draezil's Life Points: 8000 Shuga Tanran's Life Points: 0**

**Winner: Draezil**

"Nooo….no no no no no…I can't have lost so easily.. I didn't inflict any damage…impossible! Mark my words this is not the last you'll be seeing of me. I'll be seeing you, you little bastard…" Shuga said, walking away, displaying some of his injury from the final attack.

"Of course not, I'll be seeing you again at the University of Dueling.", Draezil said, cheerfulness bursting through his face.

"Hahah, that was an incredible duel Draezil. Shuga didn't take that well. Bastard is a little much, even for him." , Professor Mecktenn said, pleased with Draezil's victory.

"Draaaeziiiil!" Karyn exclaimed, as she practically pounced onto Draezil, hugging him. "I'm so glad you won. I don't have any other friends going to the school, so I don't want to start out alone." , she continued.

"I feel exactly the same way Karyn, your nice and I can't wait to see the other tactics you can do." Draezil said to Karyn, smiling as she was still hugging him. "umm, you can let go now."

Karyn blushed again, realizing while hugging him, her chest was pressed into him right below his face. "Gah, gahh I'm sorry….Oh, and Professor Mecktenn, what did you mean earlier about the uniqueness of his Dragon Kingdom monsters?" Karyn said, attempting to change the subject while Draezil laughed, who she herself couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Hahah, oh you two make a great couple," Professor Mecktenn commented, hoping to get a reaction from them.

"Wh-what?" both Draezil and Karyn said, blushing even brighter then before, glancing at each other and turning away for a second.

Professor Mecktenn continued, " Oh, and to answer your question, I recognize reading an article on those cards. A royal family in south eastern Europe had a child who won a contest to make his own archetype."

"Wait, are you saying Draezil won that contest? Sweet that's-wait you say royal family?" Karyn said joyfully, then realizing an important detail in the professor's comment.

"That's right. Draezil here is Draezil Basilikos, Prince and heir to a small kingdom, and will be attending our institution to learn more about dueling." Professor Mecktenn said, as Karyn gasped, as Draezil had a small smile on his face, as this important info was revealed.

**Original Card List:**

**Drake, Lord of the Dragon Kingdom: Ritual Monster: Level: 8, Atk: 2700, Def: 2500, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Earth**

**Effect: When this card is Ritual Summoned, you can special summon two level 4 or lower Dragon Kingdom monsters from your deck. These monsters cannot attack. When this card is to be destroyed, you can offer one monster you control instead.**

**Description:He wore large spikey armor that crossed the colors black, dark blue and red, and had a crown that had large spiked on it, and wielded a large sword that looked like it was made of a giant dragon tooth.**

**Disabler of the Dragon Kingdom: Level 3: Atk: 800, Def: 1000, type: Warrior, Attribute: Earth**

**Effect: When this card is in the graveyard, you can remove it from play to negate the activation of a spell or trap card and destroy it.**

**Air Unit of the Dragon Kingdom, Level 8, Atk: 1000, Def: 1000, Type: Dragon/Union, Attribute: Wind**

**Effect: During your main phase you can equip this card to a Dragon Kingdom monster. A Dragon Kingdom monster equipped with this card gains 500 attack points. If the equipped monster is supposed to be destroy, this card is destroyed instead.**

**Gardna of the Dragon Kingdom: Level 4, Atk:500, Def:2000, Type: Warrior, Attribute:Earth**

**Effect: You can tribute this card during either players turn to select one Dragon Kingdom monster on your side of the field and it cannot be destroyed by battle until the end of the turn. You can remove this card from play during either turn to select one Dragon Kingdom monster and it can't be destroyed by battle until the end of the turn.**

**Description:A warrior with spiky armor with an odd cross symbol on it, who also wielded a large sword that was wider and taller than himself.**

**Soldier of the Dragon Kingdom: Level 4, Atk:1500, Def: 1200, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Earth**

**Effect: This monster gains 500 attack points for every "Soldier of the Dragon Kingdom" card on your side of the field.**

**Description: A warrior with spiky armor and hair, who wields a 3 foot long double edged sword.**

**Arrival of the King: Ritual Spell Card**

**Effect: Send to the graveyard from the field or your hand monsters that total level equal 4 or more, and ritual summon Drake, Lord of the Dragon Kingdom from your hand.**

**Amazoness Shaman: Level 4, Attack: 1400, Defense: 2000, Type: Warrior, Attribute:Dark**

**Effect: When this card is in the graveyard, you can remove it from play during the battle phase to lower an opponent's monster's effect by 1000.**

**Description: She had dark hair covering her eyes, and was wearing a long set of dark robes, using bones as adornments on it. She seemed to look old as her skin was wrinkled.**

**Amazoness Magician: Level 4, Attack:1600, Defense: 1400, Type: SpellCaster/ Tuner, Attribute:Earth**

**Effect: If this card is used as a synchro material monster, the resulting Synchro type monster gains 500 attack points.**

**Description:AnAmazoness wearing the basic bikini-like outfit, but wielding a long staff with a blade on the end, which had numerous jewels embedded in it.**

**Goddess of the Amazon: Level 8, Attack: 2500, Defense: 2300, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Dark**

**Effect: This card counts as an "Amazoness" monster. This card gains 300 attack points for every Amazoness monster in the graveyard.**

**Description:She wore a small bikini shaped top that was attackehed to a cape that seemed to be made out of darkness itself. She had a skirt that seemed to take the same trait's the cape she wore had.**

**She had a menacing grin, with long spiky brown hair and purple eyes. She wielded a large sword in a single hand that looked too heavy for 3 men to carry.**

**Amazoness Sceptre: Equip Spell**

**Effect: Equip this card to an Amazoness monster. When this card destroy a monster, inflict damage to your opponent equals to 300x the level of the destroyed monster.**

**Restoration of Ancient Gears: Spell Card**

**Effect: Special summon one Ancient Gear monster from your graveyard regardless of summoning conditions**

**Description: Depicts what looked like a bunch of people using chisels and such to restore what looked like an even extremely damaged Ancient Gear Golem. **

**Ancient Gear Relic Blade: Equip Spell**

**Effect: This card can only be equipped to an Ancient Gear monster. When the equipped monster destroys a monster, the opponent receives effect damage equivalent to the attack of the destroyed monster.**

**Author's Note:**

**Woooh, that took a while. Sorry if it is too long, this is my first fan fic and first chapter, so I wanted to fit some nice action into it. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and I really hope that you review, I need to know what kind of suggestions that I may need to try and work on. Thank you for reading, and I honestly hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy Doesn't Agree

Author's Note-Hey, sorry I haven't updated, it's my first fan fiction so I will try to update on an average basis, and it'll take some getting used to. I hope you enjoy, and really hope you review. Oh, and I don't add original cards to the list at the bottom if I already introduced them in another chapter, so try to pay attention, thank you.

**Chapter 2: Father Doesn't Approve**

_**At a Plane soaring over the Pacific Ocean**_

"Why didn't you tell me!" Karyn squealed.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. You've asked me at least 20 times, you can give it a rest." Draezil answered standing up to look at the room they were in.

They were located in a cabin that was on the passenger plane transporting them to an island in the Pacific. It situated of two beds separated by a small wall with curtains in front, and a couch.

"You're a freaking Prince! How is that not a big deal! Friends have to let each other know this stuff." Karyn said jumping up to meet eye level with Draezil, giving him a slight glare with a smile.

"Okay, fine, from now on I'll be sure to try and tell you these things. But for now can we focus on the right now, like the plane or the island we'll be living on." Draezil said jumping back.

"Ohmagod! Your right! Can you believe we're lucky enough to go to the New Age Dueling University?" Karyn exclaimed jumping in their cabin.

"Huh? I thought it was University of Dueling," Draezil responded in a confused look.

"No no no, you see, there are numerous universities, so they go ahead and use that name as a more vague term. We get to go to the special New Age University", Karyn explained wagging her finger back and forth.

"What's so special about this school?" Draezil answered with an uncaring yawn.

"Didn't you do any research before you came here? New Age is one of the few dueling schools that focuses on Turbo Duels as well as any others. Of course you have to either be rich, or a good duelist to qualify for those, which I suppose you qualify for." Karyn commented as Draezil gave out a sigh.

"I left in a hurry," Draezil said before a deep grumble came from his stomach. "Why don't we order some food, we won't land for another 2 hours.", the Prince said as he walked out of the room, Karyn following.

"Good idea, I'm in the mood for some ice cream. Maybe a sandwhich.", Karyn said to herself, imaging the foods in her head as she licked lips.

Looking back at Karyn, Draezil responded saying "Nobody eats sandwhiches with ice cream, they just don't mix, at least in my opini-" was all he could say before he crashed into another person walking by.

The person was female, about 5 foot, 6 inches, with long wavy brown hair that reached a little past her shoulders. She wore a buttoned up with a tight blue shirt that exposed her midriff, with blue jeans and heels. She wore glasses and had yellow eyes. Her breast were large, about D cups, which was noticeable considering she fell with her breasts landing right in Draezil's face.

"Oh my goodness I apologize," the girl said, lifting her face, still sitting on Draezil's legs.

"Lucky lucky you Draezil." Karyn laughed, as Draezil's eyes spun around, either from the impact or the girl's chest.

"He-hey that's unfair. It was a-an accident." Draezil said from the floor, in a woozy fashion.

"What?..uh, oh," the girl said, blushing from realizing what just happened, as she rose off of Draezil. "I'd say sorry if I didn't think you enjoyed it", she said with a wink, and her tongue stuck out, brushing off her earlier blushing. "My name's Andrea Markella. Gahh my cards!" Andrea exclaimed, picking up the cards she realized she dropped when she collided with Draezil.

"I-it's alright. Pleasure meeting you," Draezil said as he stood up, eyes still spinning.

"Yup, quite the pleasure from the looks of it. So what are your names?", Andrea said with a smile, finished picking up her cards.

Draezil answered, "I'm- "My name is Karyn, and this is Draezil the Prince," Karyn said, cutting Draezil off with a smirk.

"Prince, huh? Well, why don't we talk until we land, get to know each other." Andrea suggested.

"I think that's a fine idea.", Karyn said, Draezil agreeing.

…..

_**A few hours later**_

_The Plane had landed onto a large island that looked liked it had a little bit of every landscape known to man. There was once building nestled close to each other near where they landed, If that is what you would call them. The building was a Pyramid in design, but in a high tech fashion, made of chrome-like materials that changed color from bottom to top. Starting at bottom of a pure white, as it made it's way to silver, and a pure dark near the top, all of the colors shining. The building was a traditional pyramid, in the sense it's sides were not flat but seemed to be in block layers, much like the originals, each "block" being a separate floor, about 15 high each. There must have been about 50 floors in total. Though the size of this pyramid was huge, it was merely a speck of the giant island, which had forests, small bits of swamps, not to mention a small volcano on the opposite side of the island where numerous industrious building were set up._

"So you're a 2nd year Stardust Silver?" Draezil asked while they descended from the plane onto the wondrous island.

"Yup, and I'm aiming for the top. Though being a 2nd year isn't as interesting as knowing a prince, but here it doesn't make too much a difference. I'm centered near the upper middle of that big old pyramid there. Well, at least that's where my room was last year. I'm sure you know by now there are 3 classes, Neo White, lowest rank, Stardust Silver, the middle, and Black Luster, the highest rank. At least these are the main classes. There are certain duelist who have proven themselves good enough to be singled out of the classes, get their own uniform, private classes, usually which are useless anyways, and even their own small building they sleep in. Aaand, fwoooooooh." Andrea explained, taking a deep breath after her long mouthful of words.

"Wow, you know enough to be a 2nd year." Karyn commented.

"Heheh, I didn't spend a year here not to know this. I know lotsa stuff, including some of the top duelists here, the cutest boys, girls, and how many fans I have." Andrea bragged, striking a pose to show off her slim figure and tight clothing, causing a few boys to look that way at her chest.

"You do know people are staring, right?" Karyn asked, with a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Hey, if you got the goods, you show em off. I can tell you're a little jealous, right?" Andrea said, leaning forward with a smile.

"What? No way. I just think it's a little demeaning. Right Draezil?..Draezil!" Karyn said blustered, before smacking Draezil who had been staring.

"Wh-what did I do?" Draezil said, wiping a little drool from his face.

"Hah, can't say I blame you- "There You Are!", Andrea tried to say before a commanding voice cut through the air.

"uh oh." Draezil said with a worried look on his face, as a helicopter came down, not far from the plane.

"uh oh? Why uh oh?" Karyn asked.

"Meet my dad, Lord Basilikos.", Draezil responded with a sense of fear on his face, while the girls both reacted with a confused face.

The Helicopter had landed down, as a tall man, whom we recognized as Lord Basilikos, with his unique garments, and spiky scarlet hair jumped off.

"To think you had gotten out of the castle, and all the way to this island is just ridiculous. I command you to come home right now." Lord Basilikos commanded with his deep voice.

"I told you, I'm tired of home! Why do you think I came here." Draezil responded, more serious than before.

"I'm confused, what's going on?", Karyn questioned with a bewildered look.

"I suppose he didn't tell you. He came here without my permission. He ran away from home, and now he has to return. He is a prince and heir, and must get back to his home to continue his studies and training for when he is to inherit the throne. He is the only child I shall ever have, so he has no choice." Basilikos stated, answering the woman in a polite yet commanding tone.

"Why do you think I left? Ever since mom died my duties suddenly flew through the roof, and I can't even play duel monsters without your permission." Draezil exclaimed, trying to overcome his father's sense of superiority.

"You are the Prince, and shouldn't be wasting your time playing children's card games! And if that is the only thing you understand, then I will convince you through it." Basilikos stated, revealing he had his own Duel Disk, one with a gold sheen, but a basic design.

"This is getting interesting." Andrea stated, as she sat down to a near rock to watch.

"Wait, your dad plays Duel Monsters too?" Karyn asked.

"My family used to play it before mom died, my dad used to use it to spice up diplomatic meetings, he even made it to the European Semifinals one year, however he hasn't played in ages." Draezil stated, almost as surprised as Karyn to see his father's duel disk.

Watching from further up the path was Professor Mecktenn. _(Hmmm, this is quite the dilemma. However this is a family matter, which I should not get involved in…Of course watching this play out wouldn't be horrible), _the professor thought to himself, smiling as he walked to get a better view.

"When I win, you will come home with me immediately, no buts," Basilikos said, readying his Duel Disk.

"No!" Karyn exclaimed jumping in front. "Draezil shouldn't have to leave if he doesn't want to! You can't just force him to leave. He's my new friend, and though I am overstepping my balance, it just isn't fair!" she continued, attempting to stand up for Draezil, who was somewhat astonished at this sudden outbreak.

"Awww, how cute. She doesn't want her crush to leave." Andrea said, before laughing to herself, causing Karyn to blush.

Unphased, by the comment, Draezil's father was somewhat hesitant before answering, scanning Karyn with great interest. "….Very well, me and my son shall duel, if he wins, he may stay, under certain circumstances." Basilikos said, sighing.

_(I wonder what he was thinking, he rarely changes his mind once he's set on something)_, Draezil thought to himself. "Very well, let's get started." Draezil said, brushing his blue-red hair out of his face while loading his duel disk.

"….Please don't lose", Karyn said, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I won't! Duel!" Draezil exclaimed as the life counters set up.

**Draezil's Life Points: 8000 Basilikos's Life Points: 8000**

"Since I am the father, I shall go first. Draw!" Basilikos stated. "I'll start by activating _Simple Pawn_'s ability in my hand, to return a card in my hand to my deck to add another Simple Pawn to my hand, which I shall do twice. Then I'll summon it, using it's special ability to summon all other Simple Pawn's in my hand." Basilikos states, shuffling his hand around before summoning three warriors, with silver hair wearing extremely basic soldier-like leather armour with the chess piece pawn symbol on it. (Atk:1000 Def:1000) "With that I will end my turn." Basilikos continued.

Over near Professor Mecktenn, Shuga Tanran walked up. "I noticed the whole thing. I hope that little bastard gets his ass handed to him." Shuga commented angrily.

"You sure do not like Draezil, now do you?" Mecktenn questioned.

"Half my students are asking if they'd like to give me a class some time, because of my duel with that twerp. So yeah, I'm pissed.", the angry professor stated.

"I believe we'll be seeing more of him though." Mecktenn replied confidently with a smirk.

"Alright then, my turn to go!" Draezil said drawing his card.

"Come on Draezil, kick his butt! Show the old man who's boss," Andrea screamed, fully interested in what was going on.

(_Please don't lose Draezil), _Karyn thought to herself.

"Don't worry, I'll come out on top. Hah, heres a known combo for me and Karyn. I activate Arival of the King and send two Dragon Kingdom Priests from my hand to the graveyard to summon Drake, Lord of the Dragon Kingdom!(Atk:2700, Def:2500)" Draezil exclaimed as his familiar move brought forth his even more familiar armor clad monster, with his giant dragon tooth blade.

"Continuing, I use his effect to special summon Air Unit of the Dragon Kingdom(Atk:1000 Def:1000), and Princess of the Dragon Kingdom in defense position. (Atk:1000 Def:2000)" Draezil exclaimed as a long serpentine dragon and a woman appeared to the field. The woman had hair similar to Karyn, but longer and close to the color purple, with eyes to match, and wore a long sleeve shirt that exposed her midriff, and a long skirt, both made of dark blue feathers. Despite her feminine features, she wielded a long katana.

"Awww, it looks just like you Karyn, only a bit prettier." Andrea commented.

"He-hey! It doesn't look like me…that much…" Karyn said, blushing slightly.

"Just joking with you, let's get back to watching." Andrea commented, attention going back to the duel.

"And now I equip Drake with my Air Unit increasing his attack by 500 Attack points", as Drake jumped onto the serpentine dragon. "Plus, my two Priest's in the graveyard boost my Dragon Kingdom monsters by 300 Atk points for each one, total of 600 for each monster. Now Drake's attack is 3800, and Princess is 1600, not that it matters since she can't attack and is in defense. Now I'll activate Dragon Fang Gauntlets. I can only equip them to a Dragon Kingdom monster, at a cost of 500 Life points." Draezil said, as Drake gained purple gauntlets made of what looked like hollowed out fangs.

**Draezil's Life Points: 7500 Basilikos's Life Points: 8000**

"By equipping it to Drake, he can attack twice per turn! So go, destroy two of his Simple Pawns!" Draezil exclaimed, as he rode the monster to destroy two the two warriors.

**Draezil's Life Points: 7500 Basilikos's Life Points: 2400**

"Sweet, with one killer combo he took him down to so few life points!" Karyn exclaimed happily.

"You've activated my monster's effects, when their destroyed I summon 1 pawn token, so that makes 2 pawn tokens." He said as two chess pieces appeared. (Atk: 500 Def: 500)

"Hmm, I end my turn." Draezil said, satisfied with his move.

"Now you will see why I easily let my monsters in the positions they were in. I set my Simple Pawn in defense, and offer one of my Pawn Tokens to summon Queen of Pawns. (Atk:2400 Def:2000) As a woman with a simple white long sleeve shirt and skirt appeared wearing a white tiara, whom also had long white hair.

n it"Uh oh." Draezil said to himself, looking the new creature with hesitation.

"Why is he scared? His Drake is far more powerful." Karyn asked herself.

"Your about to see," Basilikos answered. " when Queen of Pawns is tribute summoned, I can offer 1000 life points to tribute all other Pawn monsters and destroy one card for each.", he continued as one Simple Pawn and Pawn Token got sucked up into a portal the queen created, and shot out what looked like small white bullets at Drake, Lord of the Dragon Kingdom and Princess of the Dragon Kingdom, destroying the Princess while the serpentine dragon took the hit for Drake.

**Draezil's Life Points: 7500 Basilikos's Life Points: 1400**

"My Air Unit of the Dragon Kingdom protects Drake at his own life, reducing Drake's attack down.(Atk:3300, Def:2500)." Draezil said, happy his monster survived.

"Since Simple Pawn was sent to the Grave, I can summon one more Pawn token in defense position.(Atk: 500, Def:500) And then activate Queen of Pawns second ability, to offer life points in intervals of 300 to summon one Pawn Token each, so I'll summon 3. (Atk:500 Def:500)

**Draezil's Life Points: 7500 Basilikos's Life Points: 500**

"And now here is where my fun begins. With enough life points to survive I can bring out the star of my deck. Allow me to mention my Queen of Pawn's is a tuner, and I have 4 level 1 Pawn Tokens. Thus I tune my Queen of Pawns to 2 of my Pawn Tokens to Synchro Summon King of Pawns!(Atk:3000 Def:2500)" He said as a large man with a white crown, vest, pants, jacket, hair, beard, and sceptre appeared to the field.

Although I made a mistake at the beginning of the duel letting you deal in so much damage, you have also made mistakes, such as you only have 1 card in your hand, so the chance of you making a comeback now is slim. I activate King of Pawns effect to offer my two remaining Pawn Tokens to have him gain 200 Attack points for each and then gain an extra attack until the end phase. (Atk: 3400 Def:2500) So now he is strong enough to destroy your Drake." Basilikos stated, as his monster pointed his sceptre at him, shooting a large beam out destroying him.

**Draezil's Life Points: 7400 Basilikos's Life Points: 500**

"And now I'll use his two extra attacks to hit you for 6800 points of direct damage." Basilikos stated boldly as his monster swooped in shooting two more large bursts of white energy towards Draezil.

**Draezil's Life Points: 600 Basilikos's Life Points: 500**

"And now I will set 3 cards and end my turn, my monster's attack returning to normal. (Atk:3000 Def: 2500)" Basilikos stated calmly.

"Oh no…Draezil! Find a way to win! If you don't I don't think I'll get to see you again!" Karyn shouted, hoping that Draezil could find a way through.

"I dunno, Draezil's in a tough spot. Sad to say I don't think we'll be seeing him after today. Shame, he almost made it to my hottie list with that hair of his." Andrea said, then thinking to herself, _(please pull through, I actually kinda like you)__._

"It is nice you cheer for him, but the chance of him being able to pull through is slim to none, with one card in his hand, and one draw, he'd have to destroy my beast with those two, plus I can remove 1 Pawn monster from my graveyard to keep my monsters from being destroy by a spell or trap card effect. If he tries to destroy me by battle I can just activate my face downs." Basilikos stated in almost a sad fashion, disappointed way.

"Dad…Your style involves using your creatures as tools, to further yourself in a duel! But that isn't a good way to win." Draezil stated calmly.

"Of course, some people are pawns to be used, in real life, and in the game, how do you think I am this close to beating you right now?" Basilikos responded. "I understand you want to stay here with your friends, so if you want to win, do it for them. Only if you win will I let you stay.", he added in a sympathetic way.

"…yes sir… A wise man once said each card has it's own use in a duel, no matter what, and I'll prove that now! I draw!" Draezil said, gleaming happily at his new card. "Hah! I summon Solder of the Dragon Kingdom. He gains 500 Atk for each other Dragon Kingdom monster I have on the field, but that's not why he's here. I then activate Dragonic Persistence! This allows me to special summon one level 4 or lower Dragon Kingdom monster from my graveyard. I pick Princess of the Dragon Kingdom." Draezil said confidently as his monster reappeared. (Atk:1000 Def:2000)

"So, how will this help?" Basilikos questioned.

"If you payed any attention to me you'd know Princess of the Dragon Kingdom is a tuner.. I can tune my Princess to my Soldier to Synchro Summon Zarkea, Heir to the Dragon Kingdom!" Draezil exclaimed as a new and powerful warrior appeared, which was almost a different colored version of Draezil himself. He Scarlet Spiky hair with Dark blue tints at the end,a reverse of Draezil's hair, and wore Spiky armour that looked liked it was made from teeth and scales, and a large single sided sword with a grated edge that was about 3 feet long.(Atk:2300 Def:1700

"Now, I attack your monster!" Draezil exclaimed as Zarkea jumped up and rushed forward. "His Effect activates where you can't activate spell or traps untils the end of the battle phase."

"But his Attack isn't high enough." Basilikos said, confused.

"What is he doing!" Andrea and Karyn exclaimed at the same time.

"Hah! The idiot busted under pressure." Shuga said happily, walking up to join them.

"I disagree, Draezil just won the match." Mecktenn said, joining them with a smile.

"what?" the rest of the peanut gallery exclaimed.

"My Zarkea gains 300 attack for each Dragon Kingdom monster in my graveyard during the damage step, their sacrifices don't go to waste! Let's count them up, my 2 Priests, Air Unit, Princess, Soldier, and Drake. I count 6, increasing his attack by 1800!(Atk:4100, Def:1700) Meaning this duel is over!" Draezil screamed as Zarkea thrust himself forward followed by the images of his comrades, his aura increasing as he slashed right through King of Pawns.

**Draezil's Life Points: 600 Basilikos's: 000**

**Winner-Draezil**

"Ahhahah!yes!" Draezil continued to shout to himself.

"D-damn that kid. I will have him sent off this island, one way or another." Shuga said, walking away, leaving Mecktenn grinning.

"Draaaeeeziillll!" Both Andrea and Karyn scream as they pounced on him happily from different sides, essentially burying him alive.

"Hooraaay you get to stay here with us!" Karyn cried happily, hugging and pulling Draezil's head even further into her chest, before realizing, and while blushing pushing him into Andrea, replicating the scene on the plane.

"Hahah, you get embarrassed to easily," Andrea commented, squeezing Draezil happily while he struggled to breathe with Andrea's chest blocking his route to air, with other students watching envious.

"Just stop it," Karyn said, sill blushing while pulling Andrea off of Draezil.

"….I'm glad, congratulations, you can stay, of course on the conditions I said I'd make at the beginning." Draezil's father walked up and said happily.

"Your glad? What do you mean?" the young prince asked confused, finally being able to breathe.

"I decided your need to grow up by yourself, and you have proven you can do so by beating me. That, and your friend here, Karyn was it? I think she'd make a wonderful bride for you." Basilikos stated without a hint of sarcasm.

"wh-what?" Both Draezil and Karyn blushed, looked at each other and turned away, only this time both hid a smile from each other.

"Hahah, your dad reads you like a book Draezil… wait, but what is this about conditions?" Andrea asked, paying attention to some major details.

"Simple, I need you to take few extra classes here from some instructors I will send, primarily combat, extra geography. Oh and Professor Mecktenn, could I ask you a question." Basilikos stated, before diverting his attention to the nearby professor.

"Of course, what is it?" Mecktenn said, before Basilikos whispered something in his ear. "*chuckles*why yes, I think that can be arranged under the circumstances, as long as she agrees."

"Huh?she?" Draezil questions.

"Basilikos says he wants Karyn to keep watch on you to keep you out of trouble, so I'll arrange you two share a room." Mecktenn said, grinning.

"what-but that's against the rules isn't it?" Draezil said, blushing, looking at Karyn who had taken it better, while still blushing was trying to hide a smile.

"Awww, lucky. I don't get a room with a cute boy." Andrea complained with a sigh.

"It's not every day we have a King asking us to do favors." Mecktenn said.

"So, Karyn, is this fine with you, watching Draezil for me. Of course you will be compensated." Basilikos mentioned.

"Hmm, get to be payed, watch over Draezil..*blushes slightly*I think that'll be fine." Karyn answered.

Draezil smiled to himself while putting his cards back in his disk when he heard a noise… "We won.". He looked around suddenly, to no avail.

"This is what I mean when I say watch him closely,*chuckles*. Well then, I have to be off, I trust my son in your hands Professor, Karyn." Basilikos said, returning to the chopper.

"Since when was I the little kid here." Draezil complained with a sweat drop on the back of his head as his father left.

"Well, we have a week before classes start, so I'm gonna make the most of them. See ya guys later!" Andrea said running of, Professor Mecktenn leaving with her.

Draezil stood there looking at his _Zarkea_ card, thinking to himself about the developments, about how he didn't have to worry about leaving, how he would be able to stay at the academy, with friends as well.

"_Today's been a pretty good day," _Draezil thought to himself.

**Original Card List:**

Zarkea, Heir to the Dragon Kingdom: Level 7, Attack: 2300, Defense:1700, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Earth

Synchro:Effect: When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate any spells or traps. When this card attacks it gains 300 attack for each Dragon Kingdom monster in your graveyard until the end of the damage step.

_It has Scarlet Spiky hair with Dark blue tints at the end, Spiky armour that looked liked it was made from teeth and scales, and a large single sided sword with a grated edge that was about 3 feet long. _

Dragonic Persistence: Quick Play Spell:Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower Dragon Kingdom monster from your graveyard.

Princess of the Dragon Kingdom: Level 3, Attack: 1000, Defense: 2000, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Earth

Effect(Tuner): A synchro monster summoned with this card gains 500 Atk Points.

Dragon Kingdom Priest: Level 4, Attack: 1200, Defense: 1000, Type: Spellcaster, Attribute: Light

Effect: While this card is in the graveyard, Dragon Kingdom monsters you control gain 300 attack points.

_A tall monk in scarlet-brown robes covered in a hood that hides their face._

Dragon Fang Gauntlets: Equip Spell: Pay 500 life points to activate this card. Equip this to a Dragon Kingdom monster. The equipped monster can attack twice per turn.

King of Pawns: Level 8, Attack: 3000, Defense: 2500, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Earth

Synchro:Effect: You can offer any Pawn monster to have this card gain 200 attack points and attack one extra time for each monster until the end phase. You can remove from play a Pawn monster to negate the effect of a spell or trap card that would destroy this card.

_A large man with a white crown, vest, pants, jacket, hair, beard, and sceptre _

Queen of Pawns: Level 6, Attack: 2400, Defense: 1000, Type: Spellcaster, Attribute:Earth

Effect(Tuner): When this card is summoned, you can offer 1000 Life points so you can tribute all other pawn monsters on the field to destroy one monster for each tribute, than summon as many Pawn tokens to your side of the Field as Possible at the cost of 300x each Pawn token.

_a woman with a simple white long sleeve shirt and skirt appeared wearing a white tiara, whom also had long white hair._

Simple Pawn: Level 4. Attack: 1000, Defense: 1000. Type: Warrior, Attribute: Earth.

Effect: While this card is in your hand, you can return to your deck from your hand any card, and add 1 "Simple Pawn" to you hand. When this card is normal summoned, you can special summon as many other simple Pawn's to the field in Attack Position. When this card is sent to the graveyard from the field, special summon 1 "Pawn Token" to your side of the field. (3 stars, Warrior Type, Earth attribute, Atk:500, Def:500)

_A warrior with silver hair wearing extremely basic soldier-like leather armour with the chess piece pawn symbol on it. _

_Author's Note: Woo, that also took a while to writeI know it seems like I pushed the date thing at the end, but I think that'll open up some more comedic jokes later on. Next issue won't have a duel, but it will introduce a numerous amount of characters, including some that may seem familiar. Hope you enjoyed, and Please review, and give me some tips._


	3. Chapter 3New Ancient Villains

Author's Note: Hello, again sorry I don't update enough. Hopefully in the future I'll get used to updating more frequently, say maybe once a week, maybe more if I'm in the mood. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, please review, and I apologize, this chapter does not have a duel, it shall be used to add in a few new characters.

**Chapter 3: Ancient Enemies in the Present**

_Outside the University Café_

"Incredible, isn't it?", a mysterious figure said, walking along another outside the university café.

"What are you babbling about now Florence?" the second figure responded, somewhat agitated looking at one of his cards.

"That we two of all people happened upon these cards. Come on Melvin, isn't it incredible?" Florence responded. Florence Floon was 5 foot, 4 inches, had long white past her shoulders, and wore a gold shirt sleeve top that exposed her midriff, and pushed up her chest, giving her the appearance she was of average chest size for her age, being 15, both her and Melvin second years. Her top was gold with a darker gold-brown pattern formed from seams made a symbol shaped liked an eye that is very familiar. She wore a short skirt of the same gold color, two seams of the gold-brown going down the sides. She had white eyes and wore brown high heels. She hide rather white skin, and spoke with an obvious british accent.

"Of course. Not every duelist in the world get's duel spirits, and now using ours we will acquire more." Melvin Maalgar responded. He had medium length silver hair that was an inch short of his shoulders, and had numerous spikes in it, with a lack of spikes on the sides of his head, mostly place at the front, top and back. He had pure black eyes, and was of African descent, having a brown-tan skin color. He was at 5 foot 8 inches, and wore a sleeveless zipped up jacket that matched Florence in color and Design. He had a pair of leggings that went with the gold design, and wore gold boots.

"It's just so exciting! It's like were part of a new age of dueling thanks to these guys!" Florence let out with a happy shriek, causing numerous student's to glance over.

"Shhhhhh. Be quiet, your arousing suspicion. You still make understatements about how special these cards, and their spirits are compared to other's." Melvin whispered, quickly covering her mouth.

"*snickers* I understand.", Florence said, still snickering.

"Why in hell's name are you laughing?" Melvin said, annoyed, still staring at his card.

"We're quite the pair. I, the fun loving female British, and Mr. Serious African with an American Name." Florence said, poking fun at Melvin's name, causing his eye to twitch.

"Not just African, Egyptian. And you should be happy our card's are the new duel spirit's of the Thief King and the Tomb Keeper Marik." Melvin said with a smile, suddenly acknowledging two familiar floating entities behind them, meanwhile Florence took out a card of her own.

The One behind Melvin had Spiky white, and a deep tan, and long black robes concealing most of his body. You could tell that he had large spiky white-grey hair, purple eyes, but more importantly, the Eye of Wdjat On his fore head, which symbol glowed through a hood which he wore, which pushed some of his hair down.

The second spirit behind Florence wore a similar robe with a similar hood, and also bore the Eye of Wdjat, and had grey eyes, but a scar over the his right side going vertically through it. He had grey hair, which was somewhat spiky, but not as much as the other spirit, but was just as long, as much as we could see from the hood.

"With these two cards, _The Ancient TombKeeper _and _The Ancient Thief King_, we will change the world." Melvin had said to himself, producing and evil scowl.

"Right..but I still don't understand what we're supposed to do to make whatever we want to happen happen.", Florence added, with a less excitable attitude.

"*sigh*(_It's obvious why they entrusted me with putting the plan into action, being smarter and knowing more about Egyptology)_ Let's not go too deep into this right now, but we want to get card with spirit's attached, along with the duelist it's attached to." , Melvin answered, trying to keep things vague.

"Yeah yeah, but what do we do with them, and what will happen afterwards, I'm all for having a duel spirit, it's nice to be in the loop.", Florence responded in a careless manner.

"You'll see. Although we've been here for a year,only now should we start look for duel spirits, being an academy it should be chock full of them… Speak of the devil heres two now." Melvin said stopping, looking through the glass of the café, where he saw Draezil and Karyn at a table.

More importantly he saw a spirit above each head. Draezil's _Zarkea_ monster, but Karyn's was new, having long purple hair down to her waist, a few inches shorter than Draezil's spirit, and had deep blue eyes, and wore a what basically looked like a leather bra, but extended down like a shirt for 6 inches, leather becoming a shiny black fabric to match the leather color. This gave the appearance of a top that exposed the midriff, but showed more cleavage, this case being a decent amount of the woman being well endowed, even more so than Karyn. The woman wore fingerless leather gloves that reached back to her elbows. The woman wore a 2 foot long leather skirt of the same color as the bra that opened at the side, which must have given her decent mobility. She wore matching boots, which rose to decent height before her knees, and she had a sheathed katana at her side. Her clothing gave a sense of new age clothing with an old style shape, having a luster and color of dark shiny fabric, and her hair and eyes gave the sense of something different than an Amazoness.

_Inside the Café_

"So this is your real favorite card?" Draezil asked Karyn as he looked at a card whose picture matched the spirit standing behind her.

"Yup! Meet the card I found as a child, _Benevessia, the Heroine of Heroes_. I like her, she's been my family since I found her. She makes me think of an Amazoness, but her clothing say's she's a newer card. Pretty nice, huh?" Karyn stated, happy.

Karyn was in her new Neo White uniform. It was a button up short sleeve top that's bottom stopped right before covering her belly button, and was tight enough to show off her hourglass shape and her large chest. She matched it with a short skirt of similar tightness which highlighted her lower figure, but loose enough to let her walk around and move freely. The top had a blue circular coloring at the shoulders, and the button lining had 2 lines running down which were black in color. In general, she looked very nice in the outfit she designed, considering Draezil got a nosebleed the first time he saw it.

Draezil also adorned his newly designed Neo White uniform. It consisted of a long sleeve jacket over a simple t-shirt, the jacket zipped up. It had a mainly white design with the same shoulder colorings as Karyn, but also had a small design of lights branching out of the shoulders where the seams were of the same blue color down the sleeves to the cuffs, and down the zipper and sides of the chest. Instead of the jacket having a color, it had a somewhat turtleneck piece, were instead of a color he had a tight piece of the jacket around his neck, which he could loosen by pulling the zipper down slightly as he wished. He then wore a simple Pair of tan khaki's to go along with it. He got almost as many looks from girl's that Karyn did from boy's, both slightly jealous whenever this happened.

"Yeah, Heroine of Heroes? So that kinda says she the person that saves the people who are supposed to do the saving, right?" Draezil asked, studying the card.

"Yeah. This is the card that inspired my Amazoness deck. I believed that women can take just as important a place in the world as anybody else." Karyn stated, leaning back in her chair a bit.

"True, you say that, but if there's anything I know about you, you like the stereotypical romance, kinda contradicting, wouldn't you say?" Draezil commented, smilling.

Blushing, Karyn attempted to respond, "We-well you have a poin-"CRASH! Was all she said before falling back in her seat after leaning back to far, what was left of her food falling on her.

"Karyn! You alright? Sorry, that comment was kinda rude." Draezil apologized pulling Karyn up from the ground, while using a napkin to clean the food off her, with difficulty considering some was on her chest which he tried to avoid.

Still blushing, but with a smile Karyn answered, "No no, it's fine. And besides, your right, I am a sucker for all that romance stuff.", she said before giving Draezil a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush almost as much as she was. "Let's get back to the room, I can get a spare shirt from there." Karyn continued, as they left the café. "So..thanks for taking me out here Draezil." Karyn added in as they were on their way back to the dorm.

"Oh, um no problem. I enjoyed it." Draezil responded, rubbing his cheek.

_Karyn + Draezil's Joint Room_

The room was large considering they were living in it, being about 20 by 20 feet. The odd fact was in the middle of a room from one of the walls, an extra wall came out from that point, going about halfway across the room before stopping. Both sides of the room had a door to a bathroom, wall blocking the view of the other if you were standing in one.

"Tell me why again we share a room again, not just us but 2 other people?" Karyn asked from one side of the wall, taking out a new shirt from her dresser.

From the other side of the wall, leaning against it facing the opposite way, Draezil answered, "Well, you know one of the conditions of me staying here was for us to share the room. Simple, however us being Neo White students we need 4 students a room, since we have the space. Since it's already boy and girl, the school asked until they found 1 boy and 1 girl if they'd be fine with sharing the room here. Though we did have the wall set up, allowing some extra privacy."

Karyn had now finished undoing the buttons of her current stained shirt, and was taking it off revealing her bra underneath, as she began putting on the fresh shirt, she stated, "Well, I can trust you, I think. If I can't then your in trouble.", she said, with a slight smile.

Suddenly you heard the sound of a toilet flushing, and somebody began to speak, "Yeah, I'm not complaing either." the person said stepping out of the bathroom on Karyn's side, smiling noticing Karyn was still changing.

"gaaahh! Why didn't you use your own bathroom Mark!" Karyn said grabbing and covering herself with a blanket, not done changing.

"What's wrong?" Draezil asked rushing over to the other side, only earning another scream from Karyn, causing him to dash back to the other side of the wall embarrassed.

Mark wore a simple white long polo shirt that had the blue shoulder colorings with no other designs along with simple blue jeans. He currently was only wearing socks, and had a large black bra in his hand, and a pair of cotton panties to match with the words Lazy Girl on the back. He had decent tanned skinned, and medium length brown hair, and he had brown eyes to match. He stood at about 5 feet 9 inches.

"Simple, one, your roommate leaves her lingerie in the bathroom, two, I was kiiiinda hoping this might happen, three, your bathroom smells a lot nicer being used mostly by girls." Mark Ganthon replied smiling.

"Just get back on the other side of the room!" Karyn said, still hiding underneath the blanket.

"As you wish, I can't just say no to a beautiful woman." Mark said leisurely walking by, the lingerie still in his hands, only after did he get to the other side did you hear him yelp "ooooww!", Suggesting Draezil hit him.

"Ugh, I'm sorry about that Karyn, you ok?" Draezil asked, sitting on a Mark with a bruised head.

"Yeah, I finished changing. Only problem is it doesn't help that a pervert had to be the first to be offered our room." Karyn said, walking over buttoning up the top of her tight shirt.

"Hey, at least I'm not one of the spazz types jumping around, looking up skirts in public. I'm fine being one in a nice, relaxed manner.", Mark Ganthon replied, "Besides, I'm not gonna go crazy, at least with you being Draezil's girlfriend, I'll stick with the other chick.", he continued, both Draezil and Karyn blushing at the mention of girlfriend, earning Mark a laugh as he hopped onto his bed.

"I may be a pervert, but I'm an expert at love and romance! A man who uses his knowledge of such to advance the natural instincts of a man! I, in general, love the females of the human species, this going into both the "perverted branch" and the romantic one." He once again continued, earning a sweat drop from the others in his room.

"yaaaaawn. What the hell's going on here?" A new figure said, walking in the room. She wore a baggy white shirt, with blue jeans to match, not adhering to the uniform since classes hadn't started yet. She had long black hair, which was still in a bedhead state, and had grey eyes, which were half closed as if she just woke up. Her chest was, like a number of the girls on the island, large, matching Karyn's C cup size, only a bit larger. She stood at 5 foot, 7 inches.

"Jennifer Monsoon! Stop leaving your lingerie in the bathroom after your showers. It's annoying, and more importantly Mark is getting a hold of them." Karyn lectured Jennifer as she walked by.

"Huh? Sorry about that I guess, I don't see why it's a problem, it's not like anybody who's not a friend is going to be in our room. Oh, and I need to borrow a shirt, my stuff is in the wash right now. Hmm, your chest is a bit smaller, so it might be tight, but I'll deal with it.", Jennifer said, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a white t-shirt.

Smiling , Mark commented, "She is quite the woman, isn't she?"

"Huh? Oh thanks." Jennifer stated, after changing started brushing her hair into a semi-neat fashion, and putting on a jean jacket over top of Karyn's shirt, unzipped. She overall looked like she was ready for a Casual Friday.

"You confuse me Jennifer, you wake up, until noon you look like your still asleep, and then you dress up, not too neatly to add, and you go ahead and change with two other boys in the same room! Your not exactly helping the situation with Mark." Karyn started saying, slightly agitated.

"I don't believe in Modesty. There's not really an actual reason to, if you don't get embarassed by things, then you don't to to really care, and as for the boys their on the other side of the wall, it would be a liiitle different if it wasn't there. Otherwise I don't see the need. Besides considering we're sharing a room, I think we might as well be getting used to each other anyways. But don't worry, I'm more lively after I have time to move around." Jennifer explained.

"And that's why you don't care about Mark taking your clothes?" Karyn asked, more agitated than before, Mark smiling from the other side of the wall.

"I suppose I could choose to ease into it." Jennifer said, poking her lips with her index finger.

"Of course you could've! Not to mention I didn't give you permission to wear my shirt!" Karyn said, Mark smiling even wider, Draezil covering his mouth before he said anything.

Whispering, Draezil said, "If my social classes from father taught me anything, is that you let women finish their conversations, don't interrupt."

"I'm guessing that lesson was for a more social setting, such as a party or a dance where the dates converse?" Mark said, with a smirk.

"..yes, but I think that can apply here quite nicely, now shhh." Draezil said, keeping Mark on their side of the wall.

Respond to Karyn's comment, Jennifer added, "Oh, right, sorry. I did mention it would be tight, but it's a little tighter then I expected it would be. I guess I can wear one from my dirty pile." Jennifer commented, giving herself a squeeze on the tightness comment, and starting to give Karyn back her shirt.

Mark smiled more, only needing the audio to be happy.

"Hellloooooo! Draezil, Karyn, it's been a while huh! I finally found your..room.." said the voice of Andrea, opening up to see a bizarre scene, Draezil holding Mark on one side of the wall, with Karyn surprised at her intrusion, while a woman she did not know had her shirt off, while handing Karyn a t-shirt. "..*snickers…..*chuckles*…...Do I even want to know the explanation?" Andrea said with a large smile, Karyn blushing bright red, Jennifer smiling, and Mark already unconscious from laughing too much, Draezil simply stood up and left the room, speechless.

"Meet us at the pizza shop when your done." Draezil said simply, dragging the googly eyed Mark outside with him, leaving the girls to share an odd moment.

_University Cardshop_

"So, have we all calmed down now?" Draezil had asked, after playing the part of a therapist in discussing the problem.

"I think their fine! It was more hysterical then problematic I say. To think you guys went from simply talking to that funny situation." Andrea said.

They were all wearing the same clothes from before, and Andrea wore a Stardust Silver version of her buttoned shirt which revealed her midriff, and some of her breasts, since the top 4 buttons undone, by having the Silver shirt with an extremely bright blue coloring on the shoulders, similar to the neo white, but the blue being far brighter, and with a darker silver. She also wore the same blue skinny jeans she had back on the plane.

"Yeah, we're fine," Karyn said, sighing, " but still, there's something different about you.."

"It's the contacts, she lost the glasses.", Mark said, scarfing down a pizza from the shop they were just at.

"How did you know she had glasses?" Karyn asked, surprised.

"I got the description of her from Draezil, and I remember the smallest detail about women, it's insulting to forget details about a woman. I told you, I do have some traits of a romantic." Mark said, shoving another pizza down his throat from the box he held. "All finished." He added, throwing the box in a trash can.

"Right….Oooh, I say we give ourselves a name!" Andrea said, clapping her hands together in a joyful fashion, a bit different from what she showed in the morning.

(_She's a lot different in public. At least she's fair to her words._) Draezil thought to himself.

" A name? what does that mean?" Karyn said, confused.

"I think us 5 should stick together as a group! And all special groups need a name, right?" Andrea added.

"I say agree with the fine lady! An Excellent idea!" Mark declared overexcited.

"Your just saying that cause you like her.." Draezil stated, eyes closed.

"Well, it might be kinda cool. But there would have to be things to go along with a team. A base for one, name, and one thing the mention is Andrea is a 2nd year and a Stardust Silver, plus were subject to changing classes, so we have to make a name and base to bypass these problems." Karyn said, looking at the problems.

" It's wonderful that you think over all the points going on." Draezil said, attempting to praise Karyn.

"Oh, th-thank you…let's see, in addition to those, we have a pervert, 3 girls, and a prince of a small nation. So many ways this could go." Karyn added after blushing from Draezil's comment, Mark smiling at the little moment.

"True, but all the ways it can go, I can't think of any that are actually that good." Jennifer stated, scratching her chin.

"I got it! It might be a little farfetched, but it's the best I can come up with." Mark declared in a dramatic fashion.

"Really, what?" The rest of the group asked in unison.

"Team Turbo Future!" Mark said, with a look of bewilderment from the rest of the group.

"I don't get it…" Jennifer said.

"Sounds cool, but I don't understand." Andrea added.

" I get the Future part, this being New Age University, but what about the other part?" Karyn said, also confused.

"Isn't it obvious? From what I learned, this is the university that teaches turbo dueling, New Age plus Turbo Dueling equals Turbo Future. Although this would require we all classify for Turbo classes." Draezil said, going over some details.

"I think we can all qualify in time.", Mark said, "Don't you guys agree?"

The result was a unanimous "yes!" from the girls.

"Hmm, very well, we have 2 days before classes start, lets enjoy it while we can!" Draezil declared as the rest of the group came with him to enjoy the time they had left.

_Nearby_

"Well well well. All of them have spirits, their just not aware of it." Melvin stated to Florence.

"Wow, lot's of talent this year. You think we can take them all?" Florence asked with a yawn, leaning back in her chair.

"I have a plan. This year the school is giving the opportunity for 15 students to earn custom duel runners, 5x the amount they offered last year." Melvin said.

"Yeah, but we already got those, barely since that Silent guy completely killed the other duelists. We're lucky we didn't duel him earlier in that tournament or we would have lost for sure. That guy was cute though." Florence said with a smile.

"Idiot. Since they have spirits, chances are they'll get the runners, and they won't give up a chance for a turbo duel. Heck we might convince the school to have a Turbo tournament for publicity. That'll bring out the best Dueli"-was what Melvin was saying before he stopped, even Florence was extremely quiet all of the sudden.

Passing by was a new student, who emitted a deadly aura that cause Melvin and Florence's eyes to go wide. He had long spiky brown hair, which was black at the ends of the stands. The eyes had 2 different colors, left brown, right silver. He was 5 foot 9 inches. He had a vertical scar through the right eye, which matched with a horizontal one that went through the same eye which wrapped from the front of his nose to his right ear. He had a grey t-shirt with a symbol that looked like an upside down peace symbol without the circle, and much more rigid, making it look like a claw mark. He then wore a brown vest on the outside, unzipped which had fur stick out from the inside of the vest. He had black jeans, and brown boots that had the same fur as the vests, along with a single glove on his right hand to match the vest. He had a decent tan, and walked with an extremely commanding stance, and emitted a sense of ferocity in which crowds would part to give him room. He even carried what looked like a small 1 and a half foot sheathed sword, from the shape it is assumed it's double edged.

The Student stopped to turn his head to the right, looking right at Melvin and Florence, showing his scarred silver eye, before turning back and walking on his way again.

A few minutes later Melvin finally breathed. "That energy..That aura…I sensed a spirit, there was definitely a separate duel spirit following him..but his aura….I couldn't get past it…Florence?"

Her eyes were still wide and she wasn't moving until her chair fell back did she respond. "Wh-what…What in the Lord's name was that…that…creature…uugh." Florence said, clutching her left breast due to heart pains.

"Florence! Calm Down!(_Due to our spirit's she can sense aura, and that was too strong for …who the hell is he! I have to keep an eye on him…) _Spirit's, I need your consent on the matter. What is your opinion on that person." Melvin redirected his question to the spirit's following him, the other above Florence, looking down at her.

"_**I do not know. I would advise not going against him until we have enough energy stored. He alone has energy to equal that of a monster, yet he also has a second..maybe more than a single spirit with him… He shall make.. An excellent offering to the Millenium SpellBook." **_The spirit above Melvin stated.

(Yes..yes he's right….I must trust the Tomb Keeper, if only to free ourselves of this problem….) Melvin thought to himself.

_Ravage Duelist Residence_

The student we had just seen was sitting on a couch watching a T.V. casually, as a voice emerged from nowhere.

"_Ookami, those two had spirit's with them_", The voice said in a scratchy voice.

"I told you, you are to refer to me by my last name, Kai. Besides, they could barely comprehend my aura without pain. They are of no danger to us."

"_Still, we must be wary, their spirit's are far more powerful than their hosts are, it doesn't add up."_

"No matter. Besides, if they get in our way…_**We shall ravage their very being**_!" Ookami comment somewhat loudly, eyes widening at the end of his sentence with a deep smirk, unsheathing his sword as he looked at his reflection.

Authors Note: Woo that also took a while. I apologize there was no duel, but this was to get to know Draezil and Karyn's new roommates, introduce the "season's" villains, and also a long term character I'm not going to give more info about yet. I hope you enjoyed, please review, and I am taking possible suggestions for characters. I honestly like the ending to this chapter. Thank you, and I hope this was enjoyable to you.


	4. Chapter 4: School HotShot

Authors Note: Hellooo. This chapter is yet another to introduce a new character, and there shall be a duel. There'll be a few more introduction chapters until actual story can start unfolding. Well, please enjoy, and please review, and check back for later chapters.

**Chapter 4: The Ace Shot Swordsman Duelist**

_Karyn and Draezil's Joint Room_

SLAM! "Helllooooo!", Andrea screams, bursting into the room, hoping for a lot of startles, to find Karyn brushing her hair alone.

"Huh? Oh hey Andrea, how's it going?" Karyn responded, setting her brush down.

"Awww, where's everybody else?" Andrea said, disappointed to find her alone.

"Jennifer decided to get up early since classes start tomorrow, and Mark is forcing Draezil to see a movie with him that the school Cinema apparently doesn't have." Karyn responded, standing up and stretching her arms.

"Mark+ Movie that school doesn't have equals.." Andrea teased Karyn.

"Hahah, nice on but I can trust Draezil not to go willingly to see something like that. Not many guys who aren't corruptible like that nowadays." Karyn commented with a smile.

"So your saying Draezil is a top class catch, and there aren't many others like him?" Andrea stated with a sneer.

"Your making me sound like, well you.. wait are you suggesting your after him?" Karyn said, eyes slightly widened at the end of her comment.

"Nope, just to prove you wrong!" Andrea said, grabbing Karyn and pulling her before Karyn slips out of her grip.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Karyn said, rubbing her wrists from Andrea's pulling.

"To show you the other hottie's this school has, and that aren't idiots. Draezil is a nice catch, he's fourth in my opinion, but as a woman you are obligated to see the others." Andrea said, attempting to grab Karyn again.

"Your being ridiculous, you know that?" Karyn said, back up a little.

"Oh, so you'll just spend your last day before class sitting here alone?" Andrea said, crossing her arms.

"….ok let's go." Karyn said, Andrea leading the way.

_Dueling Field_

"You went to show me THAT movie. Your kidding me." Draezil said to Mark, holding his head.

"What, you didn't like it? But you're a man, you should've liked it!" Mark responded enthusiastically.

"What are you talking about? I'm not saying I didn't like it, I'm saying I can't believe you picked that kind of movie over any other. I expected action, comedy, horror, or something I'd have to back out of, but you liked that?" Draezil said, more confused.

"I am insulted. Romeo and Juliet is a fine production! A man such as myself adores the romance." Mark argued back.

"Sorry, just you being, well…You I didn't expect you to be that much a romantic." Draezil said, with a slight smile.

"I told you I am a romantic. Though some would call me a "pervert", I am above all a lover of anything to do with romance or women, that branches from stealing lingerie, looking up skirts, and then to enjoying the classic tales of love.", Mark stated, causing several nearby students to walk the other direction.

"Fine, but you heard me, in exchange for watching a movie with you, I get to see your deck in a-"Sweet! He is here! Your in for a treat Karyn! Meet last year's number one hottie, personality included! Kenkaku Shuhan! One of the special student's who has their own building, and 1st placemen of last years contest to win a duel runner." Andrea screamed overpowering Draezil's voice, pointing at a respectable looking figure walking by, with a second one following, plus with a few women also following whom were relatively ignored.

The first figure, being the one known as Kenkaku Shuhan, was probably 6 feet tall on the spot. He had long silver hair that went past his shoulders, with two strands over looking his right eye. His eyes were also a combination of silver and blue, providing an odd but likeable color. He wore a silver colored pair of jeans with a fair amount of wear and tear, yet still keeping it's decent silver color. He wore black boots that the bottom of the jeans were stuffed into. One curious thing was there was a sheathed katana on his back, probably 4 feet long, with the hilt tilted towards the left. A second curious thing was that her wore what could be called a jacket of the same shiny silver as his jeans, but only the right arm had a long sleeve, the left arm was sleeveless. Reason probably being to reveal an odd tattoo on his left arm, which was recognizable as the SOLDIER logo from Final Fantasy 7.

The second figure carried a PSP and was a little on the round side, and was approximately 5 foot 6 inches in height. He wore a basic Black Luster uniform, short sleeve, Dark Leather, colors matching the pattern on the Black Luster Soldier himself, with matching leggings. The figure wore sneakers, had short black hair and blue eyes. Despite obviously being close to Kenkaku, and being Black Luster, commanded little feeling of respect.

"Karyn, what are you doing here?" Draezil asked, curious to see her staring at this new character.

"Oh-um, I well… - " We're here to see the top cuties at the school!" Andrea butted in, making the answer the opposite of what Karyn wanted to say.

"Well then look no further my sweeties!" Mark declared, striking a pose earning sweat drops from everyone.

"Oh..well then who are those two?" Draezil asked, attempting to ignore Mark and Andrea's unnecessary comment.

"That is Kenkaku Shuhan, and his round friend is simply referred to as Techno apparently." Jennifer stated, walking up out of practically nowhere, wearing a simple t-shirt and normal size skirt.

"You really need to try to look prettier my friend, I mean honestly, you go around wearing.. well that! Why dont you get some better clothes?"Andrea asked, sad to see a fellow woman not showing what they have.

"I believe I look fine enough, hair is brushed, washed clothes, you don't need lipstick or fancy clothing for a casual setting." Jennifer replied.

"Why the hell does he have a sword? I'm pretty sure there has to be some rule stating now weapons in public." Draezil commented, trying to get back to his comment, curious about this apparent hotshot.

"More importantly why does he have so many beautiful chicks following him! Their all wearing mini-skirts too! A breeze could give you a perfect peek! Gahh, where's my handheld fan." Mark cried, as he looked in his book bag, only to be hit on the head, crashing to the ground after hit by Karyn.

"I can see up Jennifer's skirt from here." Mark commented, earning a stomp, this time from Draezil. "..polka dots…"

"Aren't you offended by this? I believe in showing off the goods, but that still is kinda pervy." Andrea asked Jennifer.

"As I said, he's a friend and I don't believe in Modesty. He could look all he wants, I don't care. Of course I'm not going to have him see on purpose, just I'm not gonna stop him. Modesty complicates things, simple as that." Jennifer said, explaining her ideal of things.

"Back to Draezil's sword comment, he's a top class duelist who won multiple decent championships by age 6, he's a good person, and a great duelist that New Age wouldn't want to leave, so they let it slide. I hear they did the same with a new student this year. Hey, you being a prince could probably let the rule slip for you as well, couldn't it?" Andrea commented, leaning towards Draezil towards the end.

Kenkaku Shuhan had stopped walking, suddenly the fan girls following him also ceased talking and he headed over to the groups direction.

"Your Draezil, right?" Kenkaku asked, eyes serious.

"Oh, yeah I am. Nice SOLDIER tattoo by the way." Draezil responded happily.

"What? Oh this, thanks. You're a fan of Final Fantasy?" Kenkaku replied, suddenly brightened up.

(The only thing not attractive about him is he is a huge fan of Final Fantasy games, but It's easy to use it to lighten things up with him.), Andrea whispers to the other 2 girls.

"Hey, this is the guy who beat Shuga without losing a single LP, didn't he?" The boy known as Techno commented.

"Yeah, that's why I was going to ask to duel you Draezil." Kenkaku said, back to being serious.

"What? Well the duel with Shuga was lucky, his Atk was too high and a simple lucky trap won it. This is gonna be sweet, I get to duel the school's top rising star, I'd love to accept your- "Not so fast! It so happens that I want to duel you!" Andrea declared, interrupting Draezil once again..

"What? A duel with you?" Kenkaku replied, slightly annoyed.

"Yup! If I win, you go on a date with me, no questions asked, you win and you duel Draezil." Andrea stated.

"Andrea! That's preposterous, you can't just say that "I can tell your not going to back down, so I'll go ahead and do it.", Kenkaku said, interrupting Karyn's concerns.

(What! No, I can't let Andrea belong to him, I need him to win to avoid that. He has enough beautiful women.) Mark thought to himself, instantly springing up from the dented pavement.

"Let's not waste time, Duel start." Kenkaku said, taking out a duel disk which edge was fashioned to look like a blade itself, fastening it on his right hand.

"Go Kenkaku! Show her who's boss!" One of the fan girl's screamed, jealous of Andrea's opportunity.

**Andrea's Life Points: 8000 Kenkaku's Life Points: 8000**

"You challenged me, so I'll draw. Perfect, this'll be over in a flash. I summon Silent Swordsman Lv3.(Atk:1000 Def: 1000)_ A short warrior with a large sword and white clothing appeared on the battlefield_. Hmm, then I'll set 2 cards and end my turn." Kenkaku stated, feeling fairly confident.

"My turn, draw!(I need to calculate what other cards he has in his hand. He has 3, so he might have a Lvl Up to increase the next step easier. His face downs are probably to help stop me from destroying his monster, but I made my deck to counteract all light types) I summon Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator!(Atk:1400 Def:1200) _What appeared to be a mechanical red bird descended to the field, with a large wingspan and sharp talons_. Now I discard one card to activate it's special ability to destroy spell or traps equal to the amount of tuners on the field. Destroy his rightmost set card!" Andrea said, as the large bird brought up a whirlwind that bypassed Silent Swordsman and destroyed his card.

"Impressive, you took out my Negate Attack." Kenkaku stated calmly.

"Damn, I don't want Andrea to win, then she'll go on a date with him and leave our group." Mark said, cyring comedically.

"I thought you'd be taking advantage of Jennifer's lack of Modesty right now, not upset with a duel." Draezil stated, confused Mark cared so much.

"According to her I could take advantage of that fact at any time, so for now I can concentrate on something else." Mark replied quickly.

(Usually I'm fine with pervs, but he's creepy in the way he's so up front about it.)*shivers* Andrea thought to herself.

"Don't worry, Mark was it? Kenkaku won't lose, he's doing his usualy let the opponent win a little thing before he takes control." Techno stated, with a rather serious look.

"To continue my glorious turn, I'll now activate Double Summon, a card all duelist should want to have in their deck. This way I can summon Ally of Justice Unlimiter!(Atk:600 Def:200) Then I'll activate Monster Reborn to summon the monster I discarded, Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon!(Atk:2200 Def:800) Now I'll tune Cyclone Creator to my two other monsters! As the Darkness takes a hold of Light, the Strength Multiplies! Come on out Ally of Justice Decisive Armor!(Atk:3300 Def:3300) _A machine emerged from the light from the tuning, that looks like it had multiple cannons coming out of it._ Now I use it's effect to take out my last card to destroy all Light monsters in your hand, and deal damage to you equal to their Attack Totals." Andrea said, showing the spur of the moment into her voice.

"I honestly never thought Andrea to use an Ally of Justice Deck." Draezil said, surprised at the tactics she uses.

"She does use it well though", Karyn commented.

"Yeah, I suppose.*yawn*" Jennifer said, not caring too much.

"That takes out my one Silent Swordsman Lv5 and Lv7, for a total of 5100 damage." Kenkaku stated, still not affected by the sudden damage.

**Andrea's Life Points: 8000 Kenkaku's Life Points: 2900**

"I don't believe in Synchro's, the old cards are some of the best, and giving them a level up as they deserve proves their strength.", Kenkaku stated once more.

"Fine, Decisive Armor destroy Silent Swordsman LV3!" Andrea called out as her monster destroyed the swordsman

**Andrea's Life Points: 8000 Kenkaku's Life Points: 600**

"Damn damn damn she's winniiing!" Mark cried on his knees.

"You idiot, you should be glad!" Andrea screamed at Mark before sighing.

"I activate the trap I have left, Call of the Haunted to revive Silent Swordsman Lv3 before your turn ends." Kenkaku stated.

"Fine, I end my turn", Andrea stated.

"Now my Swordsman, thanks to his ability of lvling up at my standby phase become Silent Swordsman LV5!(Atk:2300 Def:1000) Now I activate Level Up! To turn him into Silent Swordsman LV7. (Atk:2800 Def:1000)" Kenkaku stated, calmly once more.

"My monster is still too powerful, and you have only 1 card in your hand." Andrea bragged confidently.

"What if I activate Megamorph? (Atk:5600 Def:1000) Now attack her Decisive Armor!" Kenkaku declared, his face suddenly turning serious, as his monster obliterated Decisive Armor.

**Andrea's Life Points: 5700 Kenkaku's Life Points: 600**

"It's a good thing he had more than one Lv7 in his deck", Karyn stated, impressed.

"Your telling me. I have a tough duel ahead of me." Draezil agreed.

"Hey, are you saying I've lost?" Andrea cried at Draezil's comment.

"He has good judgment, I can say that. I end my turn. I'm not going to go on a date with you, because your not going to win." Kenkaku said, calm once more.

"(Dammit! This card isn't going to help me.) …I forfeit." Andrea said, bleakly.

**Forfeit by Andrea**

**Kenkaku Winner**

"What! She forfeited?" Karyn gasped, surprised!

"Yay! Kenkaku wins again!" A fan girl screamed happily.

"Smart move on her part, she would have been doomed anyways." Techno stated, still playing his PSP, the tap and buttons and audio making itself known.

"Hoooraay! Give Mark a hug!" Mark screamed jumping towards Andrea, attempting to grab her butt, only to be met by her foot.

"Idiot, don't be happy I lost, no matter what. I was gonna lose anyways, I had no cards left, and he could have ended it in 2 turns, max.", Andrea said, annoyed by Mark's happiness.

"I'm scared, but I'm still excited to duel you Kenkaku." Draezil said, walking up to the dueling field.

"I already drew my new hand for our new duel, since it's a good one, I have a deal for you." Kenkaku stated.

"A deal, what do you mean?" Draezil said, confused.

"Not so much a deal as a proposition. I'm confident enough to start with half my life points, and from there we'll see how things go." Kenkaku stated, explaining his proposition.

"Hmm, If I win It won't feel fair." Draezil stated, uncertain.

"Trust me, it's not going to make any different for you in the end." Kenkaku responded confidently.

"….Fine, let's duel." Draezil agreed, still not exactly happy about the proposition.

**Draezil's Life Points: 8000 Kenkaku's Life Points: 4000**

"I guess I'll go first. Draw…Hmm, I summon Soldier of the Dragon Kingdom. (Atk:1500 Def:1200)_A warrior in spiky armour that looked like it was made from dragon scales and a double edged sword appeared._ Now I activate Rush to the Frontlines! This spell lets me special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from my hand at the cost of 500 life points. So I'll summon another Soldier of the Dragon Kingdom.(Atk:2000 Def:1200)

**Draezil's Life Points: 7500 Kenkaku's Life Points: 4000**

"The Soldier's gain 500 attack for every other soldier on the field. I now set a card and end my turn." Draezil stated confidently.

"Go Draezil! You can't slip up on this duel! One mistake and your in trouble." Karyn said, cheering Draezil on.

"Yeah! Show that hotshot who's the boss!" , Mark said, also cheering.

"Oh so you'll cheer for him? Humph. But yeah, go Draezil!" Andrea said, hoping Draezil will make up for her loss.

"What they said." Jennifer replied nonchalantly.

"He has no chance." Techno stated simply, earning a slight shock from the others around him.

"My turn. I draw. I told you I had a good hand, and there was a huge reason I halved my life points. I summon Silent Swordsman Lv3, and activate two Level Up's, to bring forth Silent Swordsman LV7!(Atk:2800 Def:1000)

"Shit! That is a good hand. I gotta be on my guard!" Draezil said, with a growing smile.

"So your that kind of duelist, calm, reasonable, but enjoys duels." Kenkaku stated, scanning Draezil.

"I suppose your right there. So you gonna attack or what." Draezil said calmly.

"Not just yet, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down, and activate the Spell, Speed Sword Slash! I offer 1500 Life Points and select one Warrior type monster I control. It gains the effect "when this card destroys a monster, it can attack again.", Kenkaku stated with a large sneer.

**Draezil's Life Points: 7500 Kenkaku's Life Points: 2500**

"Damn, my Magic Cylinder!" Draezil gasped as his face downn was destroyed.

"Come on Draezil, you've been through worse, you can win!" Karyn cheered!

"Now, Silent Swordsman LV7, destroy his monsters and attack directly! He'll destroy one soldier, for 800 damage, the other will go down to 1500, destroy that for 1300 damage, then direct attack for 2800." Kenkaku declared as his monster cut through Draezil's soldiers and stabbed Draezil in the chest.

**Draezil's Life Points: 2600 Kenkaku's Life Points:2500**

"I'll end my turn, after setting one face down." Kenkaku stated calmly.

"Then I draw!(_I have to finish this now, when duels hit levels in the beginning it comes down to the cards_)"Draezil thought to himself.

_**You must try, play me.**_

"Wh-what?" Draezil said to himself, turning his head, looking for the source of the voice.

"Uhh, Draezil, what are you doing?" Mark asked, confused at what he was doing.

"…I'm fine.."(_Could it be…..Whether it is or isn't, I'll simply play it._) "Yeah! I hope you noticed that Rush to the Frontline was a Continuous Spell, so I can activate it again to summon Dragon Kingdom Priest! (Atk:1200 Def:1000)

**Draezil's Life Points: 2100 Kenkaku's Life Points: 2500**

"Then I'll summon Princess of the Dragon Kingdom! (Atk:1000 Def:2000) I'll tune her to my Priest to Synchro Summon Zarkea, Heir to the Dragon Kingdom! As the warriors learn through battle, the light lets them fight anew! Go! (Atk:2300 Def:1700) let's see, my hand is down to 2 cards, so it's good I used this combo while I still can. Oh, and a synchro monster that uses Princess as a material monster gains 500 Atk points, and Priest's effect makes all Dragon Kingdom monsters gain 300 Atk Points while on the field. (Atk:3100 Def: 1700) And when I attack, he gains 300 atk points for each Dragon Kingdom monster in my graveyard, I count 4 so his attack is now 4200!" Draezil declared as his monster charged forward.

"I activate the quick play spell Mist Enchantment, so my Swordsman can't be destroyed by battle until the end of the turn." Kenkaku commented, still calm.

**Draezil's Life Points: 2100 Kenkaku's Life Points:1100**

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Draezil said confidently.

_**Good job**_- Zarkea seemed to say without opening his mouth.

(_Wh-what! Your talking!) _Draezil suddenly thought to himself out of nothing but pure surprise.

**True, but you studied the original duel monsters, you've heard of duel spirits, all duelists have the potential to have one**-Zarkea seemed to simply think as Draezil understood.

(_But why do I only now hear you?) _Draezil thought trying to speak to Zarkea, only to find silence.

"He's gonna win!" Karyn said joyfully clapping her hands together!

"Wrong, he's about to draw his key card. He get's it right when he needs it." Techno said, still playing the PSP, as if it was more interesting than the duel.

"Draw!….heheheh. I offer my Silent Swordsman LV7 to summon the greatest swordsmen in the world, Silent Swordsmaster LV12!(Atk:4500 Def:3000) _Silent Swordsmen LV7 began to glow, and the area around him seemed to disappear in a mist, as a swordsmen a few inches taller, wielding 2 similar, but larger blades, one normal one backwards appeared. The coat was longer, and so was the creatures air, and had a more powerful presence._ This creature is unaffected by all of my opponents effects, thus the only way to beat him is through battle, making him the ultimate battle master! Now Destroy his Zarkea!" Kenkaku screamed, louder than before, his key card obviously boosting his spirits.

"Shit! I'll have to do it. If my cards can't affect it then I'll use it on mine. I activate Ring of Destruction, to destroy my Zarkea and inflict damage to both of us!" Draezil responded, unhappy to destroy Zarkea after the sudden development.

**Draezil's Life Points: 0 Kenkaku's Life Points: 0**

**Match: Draw**

Things were silent. Nobody spoke, as they didn't expect such a sudden trap to end the duel so quickly without warning, in a tie as well.

Dropping his PSP, Techno stated with surprise, "In-incredible… Kenkaku never gets anything less than a win. So how…"

"The mistake was all mine. I didn't expect such as card, thus I didn't put in my strategy. I let my strategy and plan be too far set in stone, and wasn't flexible enough to handle the card. However I am satisfied, let's go Techno, I think I'm gonna play FF7 until tomorrow." Kenkaku stated calmly, beginning to walk away.

"Kenkaku!"

"Hmm?" Kenkaku reacted, seeing Draezil standing behind him, face far more serious than before.

"As far as I'm concerned, I lost that match by far. Had it been a normal duel you would have won by almost 4000 points." Draezil stated, explaining his reasoning for his seriousness.

"In theory that is true, but Life Point standings change the way a duelist will duel, if my Life Points hadn't been lowered, you might have let yourself have less room for error." Kenkaku replied modestly.

"He sure knows how to look at duels statistically. No wonder I lost. No matter how low you get his Life Points, He had things planned from the beginning, the final result is winning." Andrea commented, surprised by the way Kenkaku put things.

"Not to mention he's saying this modestly as well.", Karyn added.

"Don't say bullshit like that," Draezil replied, earning a surprised face from everyone, before bringing back a smile. "Your saying that to make the duel feel like it was more of a draw, but you and I know both that I truly lost. So simply, I'll have to get better if I ever want to beat, so that's exactly what I'll do.

"….*chuckles*..hahah.. You know what, I like you. Good attitude, not half bad at dueling, I'll have to play FF Dissidia with you one day, be warned that's something I lose less at that then even dueling. So I'll see you around." , Kenkaku replied with a decent smile, leaving with Techno following.(_To think that he has a duel spirit just like me. His friends seem to show potential_

"…Daaaaaamn that was awesome man!", Mark declared to the sky comedically.

"Dr-Draezil, are you..okay?", Karyn asked, concerned with Draezil's attitude.

"…I'm…I feel…..Better than Ever! I think I found myself a rival. I gotta go, I'm gonna tweak my deck before classes start tomorrow, see ya in class!" Draezil answered with such spirit and youth everyone around couldn't help but smile, before running off.

(_….He really is a good person, isn't he.), _Karyn thought to herself with a smile.

"…I know we've said this before, but you two really do make a good couple. He is quite the catch. Good thing you have the body to hook kinds like him, am I right?", Andrea asked, seeing Karyn's reaction.

"W-what! Stop saying that!", Karyn responded with her usual shade of red.

"Aww, modesty can be so cute." Jennifer added, getting a laugh from the rest of the group.

_Nearby_

Ookami Kai was standing at a nearby corner in the duel field, gazing intently with his scarred and discolored eyes.

_**Kai, why are you so interested in him so much. It is obvious that Kenkaku Shuhan is superior, physically, mentally, and even his duel spirit is more advanced than this Draezil character, so why are you so obsessed with it?**_ , The vaguely shaped spirit following Ookami questioned.

"Simple. I believe in types of fate. Kenkaku is a 2nd year, I am a 1st year, and so is Draezil. Not to mention his background stands out, and is only now learning of his potential. I have decided he shall be my rival. Of course I'll have to get a measurement of his skills myself. Come, I have some planning to do.", Ookami stated, giving a devilish grin, matched with his scars and eyes only furthered the intensity as he walked away.

**Original Card List**

Rush to the Frontline: Continuous Spell

Effect: Pay 500 Life Points. Special summon 1 level 4 or lower warrior type monster from your hand. This effect can only be activated once per turn.

Silent Swordsmaster LV12: Warrior: Attribute: Earth: Atk:4500 Def:3000

Effect: This card is unaffected by all of your opponent's spell, trap and monster effects.

_Taller version of Silent Swordsman LV7, wielding two similar but larger blades, one normal, the other held backhand. His hair faded color slightly and grew out._

Speed Sword Slash: Spell

Effect: Pay 1500 Life Points. One warrior monster you control gains the effect "When this card destroys a monster, it can attack again.

Mist Enchantment: Quick Play Spell

Effect: Until the end Phase one monster you control can't be destroyed by battle.

**Author's Note: Woo. Each time I make a new chapter it feels like It's not good, but that's why I need your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this, and please review, I need opinions and ideas for improvements. Oh, and Kenkaku means swordsman, just so you know, and Ookami means wolf, Kai means cut. I'll try to remember these, and I can't wait for the next chapter. Ookami Kai gives a debut on his deck, can't wait. Again, hope you enjoyed and please review. Oh, and if you were confused by the SOLDIER tattoo, SOLDIER is an agency from the game Final Fantasy VII, a popular role-playing game, hence why I gave him a Silent Swordsman deck.**


	5. Chapter 5: Changes are Coming

Author's Note: Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I've been kinda preoccupied lately, kinda weird considering it's summer, but hey, everyone get's busy. I know what I said last chapter but I'm gonna hold off the duel involving Ookami a little bit more. So please enjoy and review if you can.

_**Chapter 5: Classes Begin, the Tournament is Declared!**_

_Shuga's Classroom_

"Okay okay students, calm down…I said shut it!", Shuga Tanran screamed, as the first class of the year began, and everybody began to quiet down. "This year the school want's to officially start the turbo duel classes, but obviously, none of you twerps have one, well except for the 3 winners of last year's preparation tournament. Well, we're not made of money, and aren't gonna give you a Duel Runner when you probably can't ride a normal bike, so we are gonna have yet another tournament where 15 more "lucky" students will get customized Duel Runners.

Upon this news a large portion of the class began talking about the update, only to be quieted down again by Shuga.

"Okay, everybody take these fliers, cause I don't want to waste my time explaining it, and then repeating it again and again. So in preparation for this tournament you will be studying and preparing for the tournament during classes, which is fine by me cause it gives me less work. And now you are free to converse among yourselves." Shuga said annoyed, handing out papers before leaving the classroom passing Professor Mecktenn.

"Okay, in order to make the qualifications for the tournament easier, we'll have numerous booths set up on a nearby date, including Duel Puzzles, and simulators and we will cut down to 30 duelists, these picked by our duel runner sponsors, and pair up into Tag Teams, and duel another team. The tag winners will then get to customize their own duel runners." Professor Mecktenn explained. "Any Questions? Yes you.", He continued before pointing at Ookami Kai in the crowd.

"The method for deciding this seems rather…sad, It's quick and consists of few duels that actually test the person other than the preliminaries, and I don't see how Tag Duels are good for testing Turbo Duel skills." Ookami stated with a drab look on his face.

"Well…ahh why don't I say it. A decent bonus was offered last year for setting this up this year, Shuga Tanran grabbed at it, and has not done any of the work, and we have a deadline so we went with a simple basic design, and honestly poorly thought out method. The puzzles and simulators will test the duelists with a pre-determined deck, testing one on one duels, and tag duels will test them using their deck in a different method than usually. I say this but I had to put this together at the last minute, so I apologize for any problems received from this." , Mecktenn finished. "Your free to talk, study, but if you want a chance at the duel runners please sign up on this sheet, at the end of the school day, as it we want you to think this through."

"Sweet, the competition is starting earlier than I thought it would.", Draezil commented as he walked over to Karyn.

"Yeah, but we'll all have to win if we want to make our name worthwhile.", Mark responded, walking up with the rest of the group.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that thing. Still think it coulda been a little better though.", Jennifer commented, yawning.

"Uugh…aaaaawwww..Now I am sad. I made that name up after all, did I not?" Mark commented, overdramatically, before being slapped in the back of the head by Andrea.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right Mark?", Andrea said.

"Back to the point, we all need to think about this more seriously, we need to be at the top of our game if we want to get those Duel Runners, we have to win, and I can't lose to Kenkaku.", Draezil said, getting back to the point while shuffling through his deck intently.

"Whoah, jumping the gun aren't you? You haven't even read the fliers here. Says here that those that already have Duel Runners, hence Kenkaku and those other 2 winner from last year will not be eligible to enter.", Karyn said, having been the only one to actually read the pamphlets.

"Oh sorry, I just don't want to lose when the time comes.", Draezil said, eyes still planted to the cards in his hand.

"Wait just one moment Mr. Prince. You could probably just buy one, you are a prince, are you not? And stop fiddling with your cards and pay attention.", Andrea teased questioningly.

"It's a small kingdom, the royal family is no richer than a millionaire here, and Father barely allowed me to be at this school in general, and he only spends money on me when he thinks it will improve the family image, so a Duel Runner wouldn't fit in that category, now would it?" , Draezil tried to explain.

"Aw, but what isn't cool about royalty playing card games on motorcycles?", Mark commented with a smile.

"Back to the point, do you guys even think all of us will be able to win?", Jennifer commented gloomily.

"Why do you say that, we'll do fine! Team Turbo Future shall prove themselves superior!" Mark declared to the skies, causing Andrea to back away.

"Think, there are hundreds of duelists here, and only 30 will make it to an actual competition, and I'm not incredibly sure that's gonna go over so well. Honestly, what are the chances all of us happen to be good enough duelists to pass the preliminaries in the first place. Then there's winning against the other's who also passed the preliminaries, and the odds each of us just happen to be that good of duelists is kind of unlikely. ", Jennifer replied as the rest of the group listened intently, nobody speaking as they all thought about what she just said.

"D-don't talk like that. We all know the rest of us are good duelists, right?" Karyn responded trying to bring up the mood.

"Wrong. A lot of us have heard of your duel against Mecktenn, Karyn. That gives us a reason to say your good. We've seen Andrea duel, and we saw her lose. Draezil is the only one we all believe to be truly good. Me and Mark haven't even been seen dueling yet.", Jennifer noted poking a hole in Karyn's logic.

"I think you'll all do just fine.", the familiar voice of Kenkaku declared, accompanied by Techno's PSP beeping and sound effects.

"Kenkaku! Hey, even though I lost your still free to date me.", Andrea said, ignoring his comment.

"Nooo. He has enough fan girls already!" Mark complained, causing Kenkaku to back away 2 steps.

"Can you two be quiet, Kenkaku wasn't done speaking. Your lucky he even acknowledges you at all, that's more than the rest of his fan girls get.", Techno commented, playing the PSP as usual, only looking up to give a quick glance at Draezil before looking back.

"Techno, it's okay, their my friends. Anyhow you guys say your not that good, but I disagree. Andrea did lose to me, but she showed great combo's in our duel. Draezil has proven himself a good duelist more than once now. Personally, I can tell when you're a good duelist, and you guy's have the quality." Kenkaku said, giving a quick look at each of the group.

"Why do you give these guy's so much respect? This Mark and Jennifer haven't even showed us any proof they have any skill whatsoever. If me or Kenkaku were in the tournament you would all be in deep trouble." Techno said, having paused his PSP and putting it in his pocket.

"Alright that's it, the same goes for you my friend! You haven't shown us any proof your good either, and what do you mean you can't join the tournament? I didn't hear about you about being one of the winners last year, it was Kenkaku, and some people named Florence and Melvin. So, what gives you the right to act like your better than us!" Mark retaliated, honour injured.( _I must look so badass right now, I bet the girls must think so too right now._)

(_Why is Mark such an idiot._), Andrea thinks to herself.

(_Techno does have a point….), Jennifer thinks to herself._

"I can't enter the tournament because I already have a Duel Runner, I built it myself a few summers ago, I even did a few upgrades to Kenkaku's. And there's a reason I hang around Kenkaku so much, because I'm a talented duelist myself. I'm a Black Luster after all. What's your excuse for being a smart mouth?", Techno responds, offended.

"Techno, no need to be so offen- "No no, it's all right, for now I challenge Techno to a duel!" Mark declares.

"Don't do it Mark. It'd be a waste of effort, in the sense the duel would be meaningless." Jennifer comments.

"That and he'd probably lose." Andrea added in.

"I bet you I wouldn't!", Mark responds, not even paying attention to Techno anymore.

"A bet? Not a bad idea. It'll give him motivation to win, and an incentive to not lose." Jennifer suggests.

"Fine, I won't lose anyways, what are the stakes?" Techno responds, fine with the suggestion.

"I'd do it, but you don't have anything really want.", Mark responded.

"What if I gave him the winning prize then?" Jennifer asked.

"What do you mean?" Mark responded, interested.

"Something simple, If he win's I'll give him one single-date. You all know my modesty policy so it won't be a big deal, especially if it's one time thing." Jennifer answers.

"Ahh, that sounds wonderful! Then Techno declares his winning condition and we can get started." Mark responds happily, hands clapped together.

"Fine, if I win you'll be my personal servant for a day, can't have it be too big a deal since if I lose I wouldn't have a penalty. Now off to the duel arena's." Techno responds, with his suggestion of "fair".

_Duel Arena_

"Boy this duel came outta nowhere…" Kenkaku said shaking his head.

"Your telling me-er, us." Draezil and Karyn responded in unison.

"..Why did you offer that date thing if he wins? It's kinda..well..stupid. For god's sake he's a freaking pervert!" Andrea said to Jennifer, unable to get it out of her mind.

"I told you, modesty complicates things, if anything I'm more fine with him since he's unaffected by it with him. Besides, he may be a pervert, but hey can be romantic if he's allowed to be." Jennifer said calmly, waiting for the duel to start.

"What? What do you mean by that? He "can" be a romantic?" Andrea asked, confused by Jennifer's reasoning.

"He'll act perverted to the people since he doesn't have a professional relationship with them at all. However if your on an actual " date" then he'll settle down from that and go towards his romantic side. Course this is all a guess from what I know about him, I have no proof, at least not until the date." Jennifer responded, not even turning her head.

"What are you, a psychologist? And wait, are you saying he's gonna win? The duel hasn't even started yet." Andrea said, annoyed with Jennifer's lack of annoyance from Mark.

"Question 1, my parent's are, I took lessons, hence why I think Modesty complements things, question 2, yes, motivation is good for the mind, and the duel is about to start, so shhh." Jennifer answered, looking toward a determined Mark and annoyed Techno, Techno placing his PSP into his duel disk, somehow causing it to activate.

**Duel Begin**

**Mark Ganthon's Life Points: 8000 Techno's Life Points: 8000**

"Now, as to be a gentlemen I shall allow you to go first." Mark said, causing a few eyebrows to be raised.

"No, you'll go first, now get on with it." , Techno said, looking at his hand with a smirk.

"Hmmm. Fine, I'll go first. I set one monster and one card and then I'll end my turn." Mark said, ending his turn.

"(_Damn, he kept the type of deck he has secret… No big deal, I went second so now I can do this_) Since you control a monster and I control no monsters I special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand! (Atk: 2100 Def: 1600) _A large serpentine metallic dragon flew down from out of nowhere. _Then I'll summon Cyber Griffon in attack position! (Atk:1800 Def: 1000) _A Robotic cybernetic griffon multiple sizes the size of a human, having jets instead of wings._ Now, Cyber Dragon, attack his face down!" Techno declared as his monster flew forward to strike the face down.

"You attacked my face down Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid (Atk: 1200 Def:1800) _A large white haired druid with a large book and white clothing appeared before the attacking dragon. _Then I'll activate my trap card, Castle Walls, increasing his defense by 500 until the end of the turn.!" Mark declared, having stopped the attack. (Atk: 1200 Def: 2300) _Large Stone walls rose in which the dragon crashed through, weakening it as the druid fended it off._

**Mark Ganthon's Life Points: 8000 Techno's Life Points: 7800**

"When you refused to take my offer to go first, I thought it had to go with your strategy, your nickname being Techno I could only assume you had a Cyber deck, from there it was only one step left to guess what was coming. I expected a bit more from somebody who's sooo good you didn't have a back up, did you?" Mark teased.

"Hmm, Techno is off his game today. Then again he's been playing that PSP all summer, hasn't even dueled for 3 months." Kenkaku, commented, smiling.

"You serious or just being hysterical?" Draezil asked, amused by the short story.

"I'm bein serious here. He probably shoulda at least played a few Duel Monster Games for the PSP before acting big." Kenkaku responded to Draezil.

"Jennifer! Make sure you have a outfit for dinner! Even if you don't have a dress. Feel free to have it be skimpy or nice, your choice. I'm looking forward to it my darling." Mark yelled to Jennifer from the duel.

"Fine, I'll even let you pick, not like I have anything other than casual clothes. But I'm not paying." Jennifer replied nonchalantly.

"Fine, she can borrow one of my dresses, how's that Jennifer?", Andrea suggested, trying to joke with Jennifer.

"Why not, I don't honestly care." Jennifer replied nonchalantly.

"Your kind of encouraging his behavior, you know that right Jennifer?" Karyn asked, somewhat disappointed.

"He needs the motivation for the duel. I don't care about the outcome, It's merely a formality." Jennifer responded yawning.

"Pfft. A pervert is a pervert. No excuses.", Andrea said.

"You're the one who talks about "showing off the goods", Andrea.", Karyn commented, attempting to be fair, earning a snicker from Draezil.

" Can we get back to the back. Well Mark, that wasn't horrible but I use Cyber Griffon's special effect to attack directly, at the cost of it's attack being halved after the attack." Techno said calmly. _The griffon rose using it's jets as it flew forward crashing through Mark, as he fell back from the Solid Vision's effect's._

**Mark Ganthon's Life Points: 6200 Techno's Life Poitns: 7800**

"Though now his Attack goes down to 900, the Life Point damage is well worth the cost. I set a card and end my turn." Mark commented. (_Lightsworn deck, those are hard to come by nowadays, but due to their self milling, I should try to take a strategy to lengthen the battle.)_

"I'm going to tell you this. I'm a lot better duelist than anybody thinks I am. And I intend to prove it. And I'm gonna finish this duel in less than 10 turns." Mark stated, his seriousness shocking everybody including Techno.

"Most good duels end in that time. It's about using the good cards in your hand while you can to end things faster. Few duels between great duelists last too long in truth. So basically, it shall be I who defeats you in a few turns." Techno responded.

"I activate Foolish Burial to send a card from my deck to the Graveyard, and that card will be Wulf, Lightsworn Beast! And when he's sent from the deck to the graveyard he's special summoned to the field! (Atk: 2100 Def: 300) _A large humanoid but wolflike creature with larges claws and a staff broke from the ground._ Then I'll summon Lightsworn Librarian. (Atk: 100 Def:1500)_ An innocent looking long haired woman in large white robes holding a book appeared from a shining light. _I shall then tune her Wulf to Synchro Summon Lightsworn Lover, Cupera! Let those Sworn to the Light make the most of it! Synch-ro Summon! (Atk: 2600 Def:2500)" Mark declared to the sky as a new creature descended from a shining circle. _A beautiful blondhaired woman with wings and ancient Greek lookings clothings, exposing her midriff, a long skirt and a loose top, all of her clothes were somewhat long in the sense they blew in the breeze without somehow falling off. She also had eyes whose color was pure yellow with no pupils._

"I activate my trap card Raigek Shot, this card targets and destroys one monster you control!" Techno declared, worry reflected in his eyes.

"Hmmm, woulda assumed an all great Black Luster would know Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid's special ability makes it so Lightsworn monster's can't be targeted by effects." Mark responded sarcastically.

(_Damn, how could I make such an amateur mistake..This bastard really get's on my nerves.)_ Techno thought to himself.

"Well, now that your done wasting a card, you should know that Lightsworn Librarian allows a monster synchro summoned with it to attack twice during the turn it's summoned. So I'll switch my Lightsworn Druid to attack, and have Lightsworn Lover Cupera destroy both of your monsters!" Mark declared, as Cupera did a motion in which she blew a kiss with both hands to have light shine out of both, each destroying one of Techno's monsters.

**Mark Ganthon's Life Points: 9200 Techno's Life Points: 5600**

"What the hell, why'd your life points go up!", Techno reacted, astonished by the change.

"Simple, it's part of Cupera's effect, I gain life points equal to the Attack of destroyed monsters, 900 plus 2100 equals 3000. And now I'll have Aurkus attack directly!" Mark added as the druid seemingly commanded a bright burning light to strike Techno.

**Mark Ganthon's Life Points: 9200 Techno's Life Points: 4400**

"I'll set a card and end my turn. So now I send 5 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard. How does it feel losing to a Neo White Techno?" Mark said calmly, happy with leaving Techno with a completely clear field.

(_Hmm, It's a good card, but I have a feeling that's not his main card…Silent Swordsmaster is my spirit, but I can't tell what theirs are..),_Kenkaku thought to himself, looking up at a floating Silent Swordmaster, whom which didn't make any noise.

"D-damn. My turn. Draw!", Techno replied, the duel getting to him, before smiling as he looked to his new card. "I summon Cyber Technician in Attack Position! (Atk:? Def:?) _A cyborg looking humanoid appeared on the field from the solid vision's nanites, with short brown hair, half of it covered in metal, carrying a seemingly futuristic wrench that had numerous buttons and lights flashing on it, which also matched the machine parts implanted in the person himself. _

"Uh oh, your friend's in trouble now. This is his ace card." Kenkaku said calmly.

"What, why?", Karyn asked concerned, with a blank answer from Kenkaku.

"When this card is summoned I can destroy all other cards on my side of the field and take damage equal to their attack, but since I don't have any other cards, I take no penalty. When I use this effect I can equip him with one Cyber monster from my Extra Deck." Techno explained the confusing effect.

"And what exactly does this do?" Mark asked, concerned with Techno's sudden change of confidence.

"His attack and defence is equal to the combined attack of all equipped monsters. So now he powers up, cause I equip him with Cyber End Dragon!" Techno answered with a smile. (Atk:2000 Def: 2000) _A seemingly powered down Cyber End Dragon Appeared, of which the Technician used the wrench and numerous attachments, a shining flash of light appeared, when it doze down the Technician had a cyber dragon head on both of his shoulders, and wing's attached on his back. _

"It's still too weak to defeat Cupera though…."Mark responded, still knowing something was up.

"True. But once per turn I can equip him with a Cyber monster from the graveyard or the field. So I'll equip him with Cyber Dragon, boosting his power even further! (Atk: 3050 Def:3050) _The Technician was presented a powered down cyber dragon, as another flash of light appeared, and yet another head appeared on his chest._ Unfortunately I can't attack the turn I use his Extra Deck equip effect, so I'll set a card and end my turn." Techno said, earning a sigh of relief from Mark and the rest of the group watching.

"Okay then, my turn, I draw…Ha ha! Here we go! Now since I have 4 Lightsworn's with different names in my graveyard from my self milling, I can special summon to the field Judgment Dragon! (Atk: 3000 Def: 2600) _A large 4 legged white dragon flew to the field, exhibiting a sense of wisdom as it did so._ And I would assume you knew his effect, but since you didn't know my druid's I'm gonna say it. I can offer 1000 life points to destroy all other cards on the field!" Mark declared happily as his life points were drained and Judgment Dragon began shining.

**Mark Ganthon's Life Points: 8200 Techno's Life Points: 4400**

"Nice try but I activate Destruction Jammer. I discard one card to negate the an effect of a card that destroys another card, and destroy that one in turn. Bye bye Judgment Dragon." Techno responded with a smile, as the Dragon's light was pushed back towards itself, disappearing in a shining explosion.

(_Hmm, I still have my Honest card in my hand. I'll just go ahead and use that when he attacks. )_ Mark thought to himself.

"What's wrong, planning on giving up?" Techno teased.

"That egotistical bastard. So he's got a strong monster, Mark still has more life points than him." Karyn said to herself.

"True, but from Mark's face he has maybe a little bit of a counter left to go with, so we'll have to wait and see.", Draezil responded.

"I turn my Druid to defense position and end my turn. Bring it on technology freak." Mark said, taunting Techno.

"Just like a Neo White to act high and might when their making amateur mistakes, your Cupera is still in attack position! I'll equip my Technician with Cyber Griffon from my graveyard. (Atk:3950 Def: 3950) And Now I'll attack your Cupera!" Techno declared, annoyed with Mark's taunting.

"Amateur mistake my ass, I use Honest's effect from my hand, when a Light monster is in the damage step of a battle, I can send it from my hand to the graveyard to have it gain attack equal to my opponent's monster! So that's plus 3950 Attack points! (Atk:6550 Def:2500)_ Honest's figure appeared behind Cupera, whom shone a bright light on top of Cupera_,_ as Cupera flew forward to meet the Technician's Chest Cyber Dragon, striking it with you own rays of light, instead Cyber Griffon pieces began falling apart, the monster still standing._

**Mark Ganthon's Life Points: 8200 Techno's Life Points: 1800**

"Even so I activate Cyber Technician's effect, when he is to be destroyed or removed from the field I can send one equipped monster to the graveyard instead, so his attack goes back down without the Cyber Griffon equipped.", Techno explained. (Atk:3050 Def:3050) "Though I give you props on surviving the turn. Your move."

"Shit._(Please be a tuner..)_I draw." Mark declared, before staying silent.

"…..is he going to do anything?" Karyn asked, having been about 30 seconds since he drew.

"We'll have to wait and see- "Hell Yeah man! Your about to go down! I summon Tune Warrior in attack position!" Mark declared as a robot like monster with antennae on it's head appeared. (Atk: 1600 Def:200)

"What's this piece of garbage machinery going to do to stop my Technician." Techno commented, sure of his victory.

"I'm going to say this, Cupera isn't my ace card, and with Tune Warrior I'm about to show you who is! She's not a Lightsworn, but she's still my favorite card. I tune my level 3 Tune Warrior to my level 4 Druid to Synchro Summon a monster! Let light conquer all, and love be known! Go, Goddess of Hearts, Love! _A beautiful creature arose from a light that blinded all people on the field, whom wore a long white robe with one shoulder strap, and long golden hair that seemed to float and exhibit it's own light, and had shining eyes to match. (Atk: 2000, Def: 3000)_

_(So that's Mark's spirit monster. I'll have to remember this.), _Kenkaku thought to himself.

"Goddamnit, I'm gonna say it. Am I the only one surprised that he uses Light monsters? Or that his favorite card happens to be a some romance goddess?" Andrea questioned, confused with Mark's personality and cards.

"Toldja he has a romantic side." Jennifer said calmly, not caring for her comment.

"He is quite the different person when he duels…" Karyn noted.

"I'm the only one who's not surprised, not entirely at least, for pete sake I'm the one he dragged to see Romeo and Juliet." Draezil added to the conversation.

"How is this card going to defeat my beautiful Technician. There's quite the attack point difference is quite noticeable. In fact, I'm gonna tell you my strategy. Even if you can have enough attack points to do some damage to me, I can remove a monster from him, and then reattach it to me during my turn. Face it, I'm winning, and you can't stop me. Kenkaku is the best duelist on this entire island, but he's too modest about it. I however am not so much, I know when I'm better than someone, and I'm going to let that be known." Techno stated confidently.

"I'm not done my turn. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid. (Atk: 1200 Def: 1800) Now let me tell you my monster's effect that's gonna let me win. Call it a Sirocco effect. I can add all other Light Monster's attack to my Love's attack, in the cost she's the only one who can attack. So that's 2000 plus 1200 plus 2600 for a total of 5800 attack points!", Mark practically screamed, as light emanated from his monster's, which Love soaked in and shined even brighter.

"That-that's broken!" Techno managed to cry as he noticed the great attack point difference.

"I suppose. But if she inflicts battle damage, it is restored at the end of the turn, but if there is no end of the turn we both know what that means. Goddess Of Hearts, attack his Technician!" Mark declared as the monster flew through the technician and then Techno, draining his life points.

**Mark Ganthon's Life Points: 8200 Techno's Life points: 0**

**Winner: Mark Ganthon**

"Go-goddamnit…how could I lose. There's no way.", Techno stuttered out, dropping his hand.

"You were never ahead. Look at the final score. I won with more life points then I started with. My defense was too good for you to get by, my monster's stayed on the field, which allowed me to synchro summon, hence owning the duel. Don't get confident unless you have the field, and the Life points to back It up… More importantly now I have plans with Jennifer, I'm thinking a nice movie, Romeo and Juliet never gets old." Mark stated, earning a sweat drop from the rest of the group.

"…Shouldn't of let him pick the place." Jennifer said to herself.

"Hah-ah, he won at least, that's good." Andrea replied, laughing at Jennifer's comment.

"B-but how…I never lost to anybody other than Kenkaku himself." Techno exclaimed to himself.

"Hm. Don't worry Techno, you just haven't dueled for a while, you've been getting rusty. Go practice some more and you'll do better next time.", Kenkaku said, emanating his always present superiority.

"F-fine. I suppose your right…"Techno said, before removing the PSP from the duel disk, and switching the game with a Duel Monster's game, and walked away.

"That was an impressive duel Mark, I'm glad I was able to see it, but I have to be on my way, see ya." Kenkaku commented before turning and walking away.

"Kenkaku's hard to read, isn't he?" Draezil asked the rest of the group.

"Have you seen the people in our group? Nobody here is in a position to talk." Karyn replied with a laugh.

"Well, off to the movie's we go Jennifer!" Mark declared, grabbing her arm.

"Wait what? Now? Why?" Jennifer responded astonished.

"No time like the present, the saying goes." Mark replied.

"Sorry, I was gonna help Draezil and Karyn tune their decks." Jennifer commented.

"You know, how about we go to Draezil? We have some time before the tournament, we can have some fun before then." Karyn suggested.

"Yeah, since I last showed you Romeo and Juliet, I convinced the school to have a few showings of the original, now comeon!" Mark said, dragging them behind him.

"What about you Andrea, you wanna come?" Karyn asked.

"Nahh, I wanna check up some rumors I heard about a new student first, if their truly he's gonna be some trouble in the tournament." Andrea replied.

"Hmm, well that's fine, have fun." Karyn replied, before getting dragged off by Mark, excited about seeing the movie yet again.

_Ravage Duelist Residence_

9:00 P.M.

"So this is where that Ookami Kai guy lives. A first year and he qualifies for having his own small dorm. He's in the same ranking that Kenkaku is. He's definitely going to be of some trouble… Okay..plan plan.. I'll just… ring the doorbell and challenge him to a duel….Hope he's not mad I'm doing this so late."Andrea said to herself as she walked up and presed the doorbell, which echoed throughout the building. About 3 minutes went by when she was about to leave when the door began to open.

It was Ookami Kai, whose scars on his right eye, and the mention of that same eye being discolored frightened Andrea causing her to jump, adding in the fact Ookami had his sheathed sword with him didn't help. "Yes? What do you want." Ookami Kai asked in a stern voice.

"I…I came to challenge you to a duel!", Andrea managed to blurt out, still frightened by Ookami's fierce look.

"Your not strong enough. You'll get hurt." Ookami said, as he began closing the door, before Andrea stuck her foot in it.

"Hey! I can guarantee I'm good enough! I went toe to toe against Kenkaku Shuhan, even he says I'm a good duelist!" Andrea declared, attempting to change his mind.

"….you're a friend of Draezil Basilikos aren't you?" Ookami asked.

"Yeah, but that has nothing to do with this. I win almost all of my duels, I'm telling you I'm good." Andrea replied confidently.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you, we'll duel right here. Begin." Ookami said in the same stern voice.

**Ookami Kai's Life Points: 8000 Andrea Markella's Life Points: 8000**

**Ookami Kai's Life Points: 7900 Andrea Markella's Life Points: 0**

**Winner: Ookami**

Andrea lied on the ground unconscious, pupil's blank after the duel, covered in bleeding scratches from head to toe, her clothing scratched up,

"I told you weren't strong enough. Shame, I heard so much about this Kenkaku person. Why the hell would he call a weakling like you strong." Ookami stated, as he walked over and picked Andrea up over his shoulder. "Can't have you being found in front of my Residence, I'll drop you off in front of the school."

A scratchy but deep voice was heard nearby as Ookami laid Andrea's unconscious body in front of the school. _**"She inflicted damage to you, not to mention she also has a duel spirit. She has potential." **_

"Of course, she's a friend of Draezil. She shall make my message have more meaning." Ookami said, scratching something into the pavement with his sword before standing up. "Things are changing, duelist's are getting better, more and more are gaining spirit's than ever before. And I'm going to beat them all."

Besides Andrea lied the scratched message in the pavement.

_**It's becoming far more than just a game.**_

**Author's Note:** Whoo, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wanted to show what kind of deck Mark had, and that he's a good duelist as well, and build up more suspense for Ookami. All I'm gonna say for now is please review, give suggestions, comments, anything, and I hoped you enjoyed this.

**Original Card List:**

Cyber Technician: Level 4, Type: Machine, Attribute: Light, Attack: ?, Defense: ?

Effect: When this card is summoned, you can pay destroy all other cards on your side of the field and take damage equal to their combined attacks to equip this card with one Cyber monster from your extra deck. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. Once per turn you can equip one Cyber monster from the field or graveyard to this card. This card's Atk and Defence equal half the total combined Atk of the equipped monster's. If this card were to be destroyed or removed from the field, one of the equipped monster's is sent to the graveyard instead.

_A cyborg looking humanoid appeared on the field from the solid vision's nanites, with short brown hair, half of it covered in metal, carrying a seemingly futuristic wrench that had numerous buttons and lights flashing on it, which also matched the machine parts implanted in the person himself. _

Cyber Griffon: Level 4, Type: Machine, Attribute: Light, Attack: 1800, Defense: 1000

Effect: You can have this monster attack directly, but attack is halved after the attack.

_A Robotic cybernetic griffon multiple sizes the size of a human, having jets instead of wings._

Raigeki Shot: Trap Card: Select on monster your opponent controls. That monster is destroyed.

Goddess of Hearts, Love: Level 7, Type: Fairy, Attribute: Light, Attack: 2000, Defense: 3000

Synchro/Effect: While this card is on the field, this is the only monster your opponent can attack. During your turn you can add all the Attack Points of other Light monsters you control to this card until the end of the turn. This is the only card that can attack if you activate this effect. If this card inflicts battle damage, your opponent gains life points equal to the battle damage done at the end of the turn.

Lightsworn Lover Cupera: Level 8, Type: Fairy, Attribute: Light, Attack:2600, Defense:2500

Synchro/ Effect: When this card destroys an opponents monster you gain Life Points equal to the destroy monster's Attack. Send 3 card from the top of your deck to the graveyard at the end of your turn.

_A beautiful blondhaired woman with wings and ancient Greek lookings clothings, exposing her midriff, a long skirt and a loose top, all of her clothes were somewhat long in the sense they blew in the breeze without somehow falling off. She also had eyes whose color was pure yellow with no pupils._

Lightsworn Librarian: Level 4, Type: Spellcaster, Attribute: Light, Attack: 100, Defense: 1500

Tuner/ Effect: A monster synchro summoned using this monster can attack twice during the turn it's synchro summoned.

_An innocent looking long haired woman in large white robes holding a book appeared from a shining light_


	6. Chapter 6: More than a Game

**Author's Note: Hello people, I'm back to continue from last chapter's Cliffhanger. I honestly hope you enjoy, and please review, It means a lot to me if you do, if it's only about what I could do better, in fact I highly welcome that. No duel this time, just plot development.**

**Chapter 6: More than Just a Game**

_Outside of New Age University_

"So did you guys like the movie, tell me tell me, you were silent last night and wouldn't breathe a word!" Mark complained as him, Jennifer, Karyn and Draezil headed to their morning classes, having just left their dorm.

"I have honestly never read or seen Romeo and Juliet, so it kinda confused me.", Jennifer confessed with a yawn.

"What! That might as well be a sin! It is the ultimate classic tale of love and loss!" Mark responded dramatically.

"It's not that big a deal Mark, though I would've thought she'd have it for a school assignment." Karyn commented.

"I liked that Mercutio person. He's the only one I didn't want to actually die." Jennifer responded.

"Ahh yes, Mercutio, one of the most popular characters, and most shrouded in mystery in the tale of Romeo and Juliet, not to mention- hey Draezil your quiet. Something wrong?", Mark asked, noticing Draezil not listening and looking straight ahead.

"G-guys. Look…" Draezil said simply, pointing forward to a large crowd of people clustered around something in front of the school. "I have a bad feeling…", Draezil added running forward with the rest of the group.

"S-somebody, call a medic!" one of the students proclaimed.

"Is she still alive?" a second student questioned worryingly.

"What the hell happened here?", Draezil asked, trying to push his way through the crowd.

"Just look." The first student answered.

What they saw surprised them. They saw their friend Andrea huddled up on the ground, small thin cuts all over her body, blood having stained the pavement where she was lying. Her clothes were also extremely cut, ready to fall apart any second. Whatever cut her clothes and skin also cut her long brown hair unevenly at random areas.

"Goddamnit what happened here! Is she okay…", Draezil exclaimed as he had ran up and put his ear to her chest, attempting to determine if she was okay.

"…Phew, she's still breathing, and her pulse is fine as well. But how the hell did this happen… There's so many cuts…honestly I would've thought out of the people here somebody would have checked to see if she was alive." Draezil said to himself, annoyed with that with all the people here nobody had check to see if she was alright.

"Finally, a medic! Over here she's still breathing.", Karyn yelled, hoping to get the medics over even a little bit faster.

"Put her on a stretcher quick! She must have been here all night, and with all those cuts she might be infected or have pneumonia setting it.", ordered a medic as they picked moved Andrea up on a stretcher.

"Wh-what's going on…."Andrea asked, opening her eyes, coughing and shaking from the pain and coldd

"A-andrea! What happened, who did this!" Karyn asked, following the medics, relieved she was able to talk.

"I- gargh…can't remember a thing..uhhg…", Andrea said, before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Sorry kids, you'll have to stay here.", one of the medics said, blocking the group's path.

"Please she's our friend, let us come with her." Jennifer said, hoping to change his mind.

"I apologize but she needs rest, you can visit her in a few hours. Now all of you little kid's, head off to your classes, now.", the medic said before walking away, the most of the crowd scurrying off to not be late'.

"Goddamn adults…can't trust them to do anything.", Mark muttered to himself.

"Hey, guys look at this..", Draezil motioned the rest of the gang before pointing at the pavement near Andrea was found.

"A, a message. _'It's becoming far more than just a game'_… Look's like it was scratched in with a blade or something. That must be what caused the cuts." ,Karyn commented trying to make something of the event.

"Couldn't be, the lines in the message are too thick, if you remembered the cut's on Andrea they were many and small. Couldn't be the same cause. But what I'm wondering is.." "What the hell that means?", Mark said interrupting Draezil.

Draezil perked up, turning around, focusing on a particular student, in the rest of the crowd heading to classes. He only saw the student's back, but noted brown hair, and more importantly a short sheathed sword at his waist. He continued staring until the student walked inside, and then Draezil stood there thinking.

"Umm, Draezil you there?", Mark said, waving his hand in front of Draezil's face, Draezil pushing it out of the way.

"Guy's do you remember what Andrea said she was going to do before Mark dragged us to the movie's last knight.", Draezil asked the rest of the group.

"Beats me, I was the first one being dragged by Mark..", Jennifer answered, earning a small smile from Mark.

"Ugh. Draezil's right…Ahh, I think I remember. She said she was gonna confirm some rumours about a new student, something about him being dangerous if he's in the tournament for the duel runners. I heard some rumours about student's losing their favorite card's, but that doesn't have to do with any new student's… Wait, didn't back when you dueled Kenkaku she said something about a new duelist that also carried a sword?" Karyn answered, trying to put the pieces together.

"So assuming these were the same people, the sword could've scratched the message in." Draezil commented.

"Wait I heard about that guy, think his name was Ookami Kai. He's supposed to be a big hotshot duelist, has his own building and everything, despite being a first year.", Jennifer noted.

"Daaaamn that was some nice detective work Draezil!" Mark exclaimed, attempting to give Draezil a noogie.

"Not really, just if something like this you have to think where they were last night. Besides we probably coulda just waited to visit Andrea in the nurses office and got the same information. Until then we might as well head to class.

"Yeah good point, so after class it is." Karyn said as they all began heading towards their class.

Draezil looked towards the message scratched in the ground. _(It's becoming more than just a game…what the hell does that even mean.. The only obvious 'game' it could be referring to could be Duel Monster's… I'm almost certain Zarkea's been speaking to me too, talking about duel spirit's. Every duelist heard of those but to think their real… Well whatever the hell is going on, it's not good, and from the message, it's only going to get worse!)_

Nearby, Florence and Melvin watched Draezil walk away, Zarkea floating behind him.

"He's becoming more in tune with his spirit slowly.", Florence noted, lying on a branch in a tree over Melvin's head.

"Obviously, and from the way he looked at the message, I think he understand's it as much as we do. More importantly we need to take precaution's against Ookami. We have absolutely no idea of what his motive's are, and to think he did that to Draezil's friend without caring about anybody finding out doesn't make sense. We have to secure more Card Spirit's. Florence, who are our next potential lower rate targets."

"Uuugh. From these notes you gave me, it would have to be Naturia user with a Card Spirit of Naturia LeoDrake, or a Watt user with a Watt Chimaera. But do we really have to go around stealing card's in duels, then making them forget about it. What about you spirit?" Florence asked the spirit floating one branch above her with the scar on his eye.

"Your talking to a Thief King, I'm not gonna show sympathy for some kid's losing their cards.", the Spirit replied.

"Okay mister Bakura." Florence replied with a sigh.

"Florence! I told you, don't refer to them as that, not him as Bakura, or my spirit as Marik. Simply Thief King, and Tomb Keeper, got it? We already finished our private tutors work for the day, so let's get going.", Melvin ordered, annoyed with her lack of respect for the spirit's.

"Okay mister grouchy, so off we go." , Florence said as she jumped down, following Melvin as he sneered happily.

_Ravage Residence_

"Okay Mr. Kai, the first day yesterday was a social class you went to, but for now since you rank and qualify for it, your going to have private classes unless specified otherwise. It'll be mainly like normal class, but the faster you finish the problems and work, the more free time you'll have, and since this is a private class, this allows you to have far more free time than other student's. Okay, now I gave you some sheets yesterday, you probably found them challenging, so I'm going to go through it step by…..", Ookami's private tutor went explained, Ookami barely paying attention.

_(I wonder if anybody there got the message I left… If anybody were to it would either be Draezil, or those two, Florence and Melvin. Those two seem to know the most about what's going on, more than me probably. If that's the case they might make good opponents.. Hopefully better than Andrea was. Hmm, I think I should go meet them again..), _Ookami thought to himself as he stood up and began walking away.

"H-hey you can't leave yet, I still have to explain the sheets I gave you!", the tutor exclaimed after him.

"Just watch me. Besides I already finished them, make it harder next time.", Ookami replied throwing the sheet down, while staring at his reflection in his sword with a smile.

"G-god…sword wielding student's with an attitude wasn't in my job description…", the tutor said to himself, sighing.

_Campus Woods_

**Samantha's Life Points: 0 Melvin's Life Points: 6200**

**Winner: Melvin**

"Idiot. She couldn't even take a measly little shadow game." Melvin said to himself, taking an unconscious girl's Naturia LeoDrake. "A lotta duelists with spirit's at this school aren't even talented enough to have these spirit's."

"Doesn't that make our job easier though? The weaker they are the easier it is to take the spirit's? And what happened to us needing the duelist the card was attached to as well?", Florence asked, confused.

"If the duelist is weak, than the card is in turn as well, meaning the duelist was simply lucky enough to have one. If the duelist is weak then they won't make a good offering at all, now would they?", Melvin answered, before his eyes grew wide and started to shake, Florence doing the same.

"**What would you happen to mean by offering something?"**, said a confident looking Ookami walking up with a sneer.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing here.", Melvin asked cautiously, remembering Ookami's aura alone weakening Florence before.

"_**Be careful with this one. His aura is less tame then it was before."**_ the Ancient Tomb Keeper commented.

"Now tell me, I'm wondering, what are you two fools even up to, and who are the floating spirit's behind you. I want answers.", Ookami demanded, his superiority emanating all around him, growing with each second.

_(H-he can see them! He really is a danger to our mission.)_, Melvin thought to himself, worried about this powerful character.

"Well then, hurry up! I'm waiting, and my patience is wearing thin…", Ookami said, putting his hand on his sword for intimidation purposes.

_(Shit, to think we'd have to resort to a tactic like this)_"Florence, run!", Melvin yelled, turning around to run, only to be met with Ookami in his path, holding his blade at Melvin's throat.

"Can't outrun me. I could tear you to shreds in seconds if I wanted to. Besides, your friend Florence doesn't look like she's in the position to run. So I believe I have the position to ask question's, and you have one to listen.", Ookami said, pointing at a panting Florence, attempting to hold herself up with little avail.

"D-damn. This isn't good. She's too sensitive to energy.", Melvin muttered to himself.

"All I want is information, and maybe a duel if your up for it. How's this, you answer some questions, and I'll answer some questions? Sound fair enough?", Ookami asked.

"Fine, I'll go first. Who are you, and what are you trying to accomplish here.", Melvin demanded, standing up but still shaking.

"Accomplish? Nothing so far, I just want to simply beat the strongest duelist's out there.", Ookami replied, not caring.

"What the hell do you mean by that! You possess shadow magic! How else could you have done that to Draezil's friend before?", Melvin asked, getting more confused by his 'answers'.

"Duel spirits make duels more interesting, that's a fact. Pushes duelists to their limits, makes them use all they got, which I practically thrive off of. Nothing more, now what about you, you have more of a plan than I do, and I'd like to know what it is.", Ookami demanded, swinging his sword at a nearby tree, the same tree falling down in a few seconds, intimidating Melvin greatly.

_(Sh-shit to think he's strong enough to cut a tree without making contact…)_Melvin let out a deep sigh and began to speak. "You know of duel spirit's, correct? Well, we are simply harnessing their power and abilities for our plan, according to the spirit's you see above us. All you need to know is we duel to finish the plan, and you shall know no more."

"Oooh, trying to be in charge now aren't you? Well cards aren't the only thing that contain energy from the duel monster's realm. Course a human with certain talents can redirect energy themselves.", Ookami stated, motioning at his blade, having just cut down a tree.

"True, the original Millenium Items had more energy than any single card, besides the Egyptian Gods of course. But I suggest you simply stay away and leave us alone to our work.", Melvin replied, helping up Florence.

"Wait a minute. By deduction of reasoning, you two having your personal building, and knowing about spirit's, down to the point where you take others.. You must be at the least impressive duelists…I command you to Duel Me!", Ookami demanded, sheathing his sword and taking out his duel disk, eyes wide, the wind began to pick up.

"Uuh-uugh..", was all you could make of Florence who was having even more trouble standing.

"Get out your duel disks. I want a challenge!", Ookami demanded once more, eyes almost psychotic, the wind picking up around him.

_(Damn, we don't have enough spirit's to take a risk dueling him yet..)_, Melvin thought to himself. "I-I have a proposition for you."

"Proposition? What would that be?", Ookami asked, settling down only slightly.

"We know your interested in that Draezil person, as well as we are. And I'm certain you know about the tournament for Duel Runners in a few days, correct?", Melvin stated with a smile.

"Yes. You'd happen to be right there. What of it?", Ookami questioned, sounding interesting.

"The school is having the winners of last year's Duel Runner tournament, two of the three being myself and Florence decide who duels who. The teacher's and students decide what the teams are, but we get to pick who they go up against.", Melvin stated.

"…Go on…"

"We can make sure you duel with Draezil. Not to mention we have access to which duelists have spirit's and which don't, so we can tell you which ones might be a good challenge for you. How does that sound?", Melvin asked, the Ancient Tomb Keeper floating above him smiling.

"Sounds interesting. But question is what do I have to do?", Ookami questioned, interested at having a list of Spirit owning Duelists.

"Simple, you beat the designated duelists, and give us their spirit cards, surely you wouldn't need them, correct?", Melvin stated, feeling more confident than ever.

"Course no!. The only card's I need are the ones I have here in my Deck! I can defeat anybody out there! Anyway it's a deal. I get to have chances at challenges, and you get your little card's. Meet me later at the _Ravage dorm_ to give me a list…Good luck.", Ookami said with a sneer, walking away allowing Florence to start breathing again.

"_**This is wonderful. That fool doesn't know he's going to help us with a plan that will inevitably be his own downfall."**_, the Thief King laughed.

"_**True, but he must be eliminated before we take full effect. But he shall serve his purpose, and when we are ready, he shall be disposed of. Keep an eye on that full. He might be playing us just as much as we are playing him. Both of us gain from this deal, but question is which of us gain more."**_, the Tomb Keeper said, worried about the current changes and updates to the plan.

Taking out a old brown book, with a Golden Eye on the front, from which a sceptre branched out of at the bottom left of the eye. Not to mention that there were numerous other gold designs, mostly looking like small weapons and staffs. "With this, the Millennium SpellBook! This which I found with Florence at last year's trip to Egypt. To think a simple child found something that has been lost for centuries, this which created the original Millennium Items!…we must fulfill the requirements to use the Ritual….and when we do…", Melvin said, talking to himself, almost in a way that he was trying to confirm it with himself.

"_**We shall rule the world."**_, the Thief King and the Tomb Keeper said in unison, Florence looking on in slight fear, still not knowing the plan of what was going on.

_(What..What's really going on…._), Florence thought to herself.

_Nurses Office_

"Oh yes, you're here to see Andrea, please follow.", said a polite nurse leading Draezil and the gang to Andrea's room.

"Do you think she's still okay?", Karyn asked, worried about her health.

"Don't worry, the cuts were not very deep, and should completely heal up within a week. And the only real health danger was the amount of stress caused, besides that she'll be just fine, and she's brushing the incidence off fine. She will have to deal with mild discomfort for a while however, but other than that she'll do just fine.", the nurse reassured them as she opened up a door to Andrea's room.

Andrea was awake and healthy, where all the cuts were before were numerous bandages all over her body. She was wearing a normal version of her outfit, this one not cut up, including her usual uniform of a tight buttoned shirt, top 2 unbuttoned with a miniskirt. Since her hair had been unevenly cut before, she had now cut it again in order to keep her hair at a similar length, now being just long enough to reach behind her shoulders, and the sides were tucked behind her ears, only a few strands in front of her face. She was tying her shoes, when she stood up and noticed Draezil and the others. "Hey guys, where'v ya been? You doing okay?", Andrea asked, happy to see the group.

"Where have we been! You're the one who's been unconscious, and why are you standing, you should be resting!", Karyn exclaimed, concerned for her well being.

"Well it's obvious she must be feeling well enough if she's asking how we're doing above all. Nice hair by the way.", Jennifer commented.

"Shut it! Since I can't go for the pretty look I had to go for a shorter cuter look instead, I think I pulled it off. Though of course cute doesn't go with large chests usually. Heheh.", Andrea answered, smiling at the end of her comment, causing Draezil and Karyn to sigh, while Mark drooled, causing him to get stomped on the foot by Andrea.

"Ouch, s-sorry. Not my fault your hot, ouch! Stop it. But it is quite a shame those cuts ruined your beautiful skin though. So smooth and- "Shut it Mark!", Andrea interrupted, throwing a pillow hard enough to send him into a wall.

"Yup, I'd have to say she's doing fine, physically at least, and she's going to need it.", Draezil commented, snickering at Mark.

"Andrea, I thought you liked being complemented like that.", Jennifer asked confused.

"Not by perverts like him…", Andrea replied crossing her arms.

"Wait Draezil, why does her being fit going to matter?.", Karyn questioned, confused why being fit was important.

"The preliminaries for the Duel Runners. It's not all going to be duel puzzles and questions, you have to require a certain physical fitness to ride and handle one, even if it's on autopilot." Draezil explained.

"Isn't Draezil the smart one? But he's right, I'm leaving the room right now, and I'm gonna go enjoy myself.", Andrea answered with a smile.

"If it's a date your lookin for that'll be tough, even with your large chest, all those bandages won't help.", Mark commented, earning another attack from Andrea, this time with he foot in groin.

"Cr-cruel world.." Mark managed to say as he fell to the ground groaning, Draezil shivering, feeling sorry for his fellow man.

"But Andrea, we have to know. You were at Ookami Kai's place last night, weren't you?", Jennifer asked, bringing up an important point.

"…Yeah, I remember starting a duel with him, but that's the last I remember before waking up at the front of the school.", Andrea replied gloomily.

"What about that message about something being more than a game, any idea about that?", Karyn asked.

"Sorry, no clue.", Andrea replied sadly.

"That has to be about Duel Monster's. We're at a freaking academy for teaching it, and you've all hear the stories about how important or dangerous duels have been, like about Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba, or that recent happenings with Yusei Fudo and former King Jack Atlas. Come on, what other game could it be referring to?", Draezil replied, his face showing his confidence in his comment.

"Once again Draezil proves himself useful in addition to being cute. Your lucky you already have him Karyn or I'd take him myself. But that Ookami, for whatever he did will pay for making me have to cut my hair.", Andrea replied with a smile, earning a small blush from Draezil and an annoyed face from Karyn.

"I'm wondering how Draezil knows all this stuff if he was supposedly raised on a leash from his dad.", Jennifer asked curiously.

"I always liked duel monster's, so I checked up news happenings whenever I can, and do a lot of research on thing's whenever I get interested in them." Draezil answered.

"But question is, what do we do about Ookami? It's not like we can just tell him to apologize and everything's fine." Karyn noted.

"We'll deal with him in the tournament. We have 5 people here, and according to the sheets we were given if we qualify for the tag team portion, we can send in a requested partner, if they send in you then your automatically a team. Otherwise they'll match you up with somebody randomly. I'm not gonna send one in, but I think you guys should match up. So if we end up dueling him we can at least have teamwork on our side.", Draezil explained, attempting to think ahead.

"What about you, aren't you gonna need one of us to be your partner?", Karyn asked questioningly.

"I'll be fine with whoever, don't worry.", Draezil responded with a smile.

"I'll team up with Mark.", Jennifer said, Mark not noticing as he was still curled up on the ground.

"Well that was sudden, why him? You like em after that date last night?", Andrea teased, earning a laugh from Karyn and Draezil.

"Wh-what. No just..um.. Well obviously Andrea wouldn't want to, and I have the most tolerance of him!", Jennifer said, pushing her finger's together, with a barely noticeable blush.

"Hah, so much for no modesty. Oh well, by default that leaves me teaming with Karyn, and Draezil going with whoever." Andrea responded, poking fun at Jennifer.

"Sounds good, now I suggest we all try to get some last minute changes to our decks, maybe a bit of physical training for the preliminary requirements.", Draezil suggested.

"K, so back to our dorms we go. Andrea, mind spending the night in our room, we want to make sure your still okay after the incident. I think Mark won't be a problem for the night.", Karyn responded looking at the groaning Mark whom Jennifer had to drag out of the room.

"She does not hold back does she…..", He muttered to himself.

_Neo White Dorm, Draezil + Karyn's Joint Room, 9 PM_

"Gahh, I lose again? How come I lose every time to Andrea!", Mark complained to himself.

"Maybe since you use a LightSworn deck, and she uses Ally of Justice. That's 4 duels so far. Gotta suck, your less than 2000 points away from winning each time.", Jennifer answered.

"Hmmph. But I refuse to use any other deck! It would be insulting to my cards. Even if they need an upgrade, I beat that Techno guy with it. If it weren't for your stupid Cemetery Bomb card you woulda lost at least 2 of those duels.", Mark complained.

"Even so you'd still have trouble beating her Mark, your decks are total opposites, her being the one that's made for killing yours.", Jennifer commented.

"Opposites attract though don't they?", Mark commented earning a pillow to the head. "…ouch my face."

"Deal with it! Besides you'll have to deal with it in a duel. You have a Light deck, not to mention it self-mills, so what if you end up facing a milling deck? You'd have your ass handed to you.", Andrea said, poking fun at Mark.

"You were way nicer unconscious.", Mark said, quickly hiding behind his bed to avoid another pillow to the face.

"I think I know a few cards that could help Mark out, I'll show em to you later.", Jennifer commented.

"Why thank you. See Andrea, that is real helpfulness.", Mark stated with a smile.

"Do you want another kick to the nuts?", Andrea replied standing up and lifting her leg.

"Please not! I beg of thee!", Mark begged comedically on his knees.

"Can you guy's be quiet, something's wrong with Draezil.", Karyn commented, motioning towards Draezil who had been sitting quietly looking at his _Zarkea _card.

"_So Draezil, you can finally talk to me at will?"_ A voice seemed to emanate from Draezil's card to him.

_(Yeah, so it seems. So tell me, what the hell is really going on. Something's changing and I'm not sure we're ready for it.)_ Draezil thought to Zarkea.

"_I…honestly do not know myself. All I know is that the number of spirit's has been increasing more and more, some even disappearing from what I've seen. Even your friend's seem to have spirits of their own."_, Zarkea said.

"Hey Draezil, you listening?" Karyn asked.

_(Wait all of my friends? Well I suppose this helps say we're good enough duelists to keep going on, but is it enough?)_, Draezil messaged Zarkea.

"Draezil. Can you listen for a second? He's out more than I am during class.", Andrea said.

"_Yes, each of them, and that shall be a great help."_, Zarkea replied.

"I know how to get him to listen.", Mark said with a smile.

_(A great help to what exa)-_splash!, Draezil thought before Mark threw a bucket of water at him.

"Well. Are you snapped out of it?", Mark asked, before getting hit on the head, this time by Karyn.

"….I'll get the towel. Is your card okay?", Karyn asked, going to get a towel from Draezil's bathroom.

"Yeah It's fine…but where the hell did you even get the bucket?" Draezil asked confused.

"….I honestly have no idea…" Mark answered, as confused as Draezil, looking at the bucket in his hands while Karyn handed Draezil a towel.

"Boy, we're quite a group aren't we.", Jennifer noted, earning a laugh from everyone else.

_(But I'm still wondering about how things are changing suddenly, and how important we are in all of this..) _Draezil thought to himself.

_Ancient Gold Residence_

"Things are changing Florence. The plan is starting to take action faster than expected. Thanks to Ookami before long we'll have more Spirit cards than ever.", Melvin said, looking at a case on the wall filled with numerous cards.

"Yeah, but question is, is this change truly going to be good for us?", Florence asked.

Melvin sat in his chair thinking before standing up.

_Ravager Residence_

_(With me talking with those Ancient Gold fools I'll get to duel more people than ever before.)_ Ookami thought to himself.

"_**But how are you being helpful to them, that is a true question."**_, the thin raspy voice questioned.

Melvin, Ookami and Draezil each had the same though at the same time while thinking of the future.

_(No matter what happens, thing's are far more than just a game from now on!)_

**Author's Note:Whoo, that took a bit. Then again I say that on all my chapter's. Sorry there was no duel here, this was all plot development. I wonder if the last sentence here was a bit of a stretch to set up. Well I'm trying to end each chapter with something interesting, be it a phrase, cliffhanger or plot twist, keep ya reading. really, Please Review, I want to know what I need to get better, so hope you enjoyed this.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ancient Gold's Strength

**Author' Note: **Hello everybody, hope your enjoying reading this. I'm trying to make the story as good as possible, so I hope you enjoy, and please review. Oh, and Happy news, this Chapter we get our first Tag duel and get a look at Melvin and Florence's decks. Course i made a few original rules for this tag duel, but i thought it would be a decent way to have all the characters main cards get shown.

Oh and I need to start doing this. I do not own Yu Gi Oh, It belongs to the original owners such as Shonen Jump and Kazuki Takahashi. Did I spell his name right? I think I did.

**Chapter 7: Ancient Gold Proves their Worth**

_School Courtyard_

Draezil and the rest of the group was in the school courtyard where the preliminaries had taken place. There were numerous tents and areas where different tests were being taken. There were some that were mandatory, and other's optional, but nobody could take any more than 10 optional tests. Most of them involved duel puzzles, terminal's and structure deck duels, but one mandatory test in particular had 5 areas you could take it. This being a Duel Runner simulation. Everyone of "Turbo Future" had already taken a go at this as their final test, like one being up was Draezil, who was taking it while everybody watched.

"Wow, look at him go he's like a natural! He's avoiding each obstacle like it's nothing!", Karyn stated amazed.

"Traditionally motorcycles get you extra points with the women, thus I have to get to the actual contest part!", Mark declared, nobody paying attention.

"You have to wonder why we can get duel runners when we don't even have driver's licenses…", Jennifer stated, raising an important question.

"Simple, Duel Runner's take far less ability to drive and master, plus for now unless you get a 95 or up on this test your only allowed to ride the Duel Runner's on a track or autopilot, course you have to win them first.", the Proctor at the tent stated, watching Draezil's point of view on the scream above him.

Draezil was wearing a helmet that functioned as a simulation helmet, letting him feel and see the virtual terrain, while on top of a Duel Runner shaped control system which they had to operate like a real one. Draezil was just finishing up his time after making a small jump ramp on the virtual stadium, as he took his helmet off.

"Whoooo that's fun. Wish I had one of these things in my room.", Draezil stated with a smile.

"So since we're done all of our tests should we go?", Andrea asked, still having the bandages from before.

"Nahh, might as well check out somebody else's turn on this, after all this test counts the most, so might as well see what we're up against.", Draezil said, turning around to watch the next participant, who's time limit was about to begin.

The person on the simulator had extremely long black hair that poked out the back of the helmet. The simulator said his name was Lawliet Lenine. He wore a customized Stardust Silver outfit, consisting of a short sleeve silver shirt, with the light blue orbs at the shoulders. He had a jean-like bottoms that also were silver, and had the blue orbs at the knees with the seam design. The outfit had numerous folds and wrinkles in it, and the t-shirts and jeans, despite the Uniform color requirements, still looked like a casual outfit. An odd thing to point at was that the person did not wear socks or shoes.

As the simulation began the screen showed that he had immediately started off at a high speed, not losing any control. Instead of a stadium he was given a Wasteland setting filled with boulders and crevices, all which the person jumped or avoiding with ease.

"Wow this guy's even better than you were Draezil! I bet he's good looking too..", Andrea exclaimed, holding her hand's together.

Lawliet Lenine continued through the simulation at the top speed the monitor showed, you could hardly make out the surroundings now as they simply blurred by, only thing you could make out was that he was coming up to a large crevice which he jumped with ease and turned around skidding with ease as he flew right back to the starting area, just as the timer ended.

The person known as Lawliet Lenine stood up with a hunch, being tall about 5 foot 8 inches estimated, but looking a little lower from the hunch, and took off his helmet, revealing a face the opposite of what Andrea hoped for. While she hoped for firm cheeks and chin, glowing blue eyes, this person had pure dark eyes, No sign of a pupil, with a grey outline around the eye. Not to mention the skin under them just as dark suggesting he never went to bed. His black hair was rustled and showed no sign of combing, and hung around his face, barely avoiding covering his eyes. The person then proceeded to itch one leg with the other while standing on one leg. The person had picked up his bag he placed beside the simulator, where you could notice a black notebook with the words "Death Note", were written in scratchy way, while Lawliet took out a candy bar from his bag and began eating it walking away.

"Wow, incredible run kid, best score we've seen all day.", the Proctor said, barely acknowledging him.

"Hey, Lawliet is it? Good job on that simulation there, if you're a good duelist you'll probably make it to the tag duel portion.

"Thanks…Draezil is it? Heard about you, beat Shuga Tanran, you're a Prince and tied with Kenkaku Shuhan, he told me all about you. Pleasure to meet you." said, extending his hand with little emotion, eyes never closing.

"Pleasure to meet you too. So how do you know Kenkaku?", Draezil asked curiously.

"I'm a rather large anime fan, Kenkaku's a video game fan, so the two tend to coincide with one another. We're actually both from Tokyo, Japan. Same school, but we never actually communicate. He'll send me e-mails now and then but that's all.", Lawliet said.

"Ahh, you're an anime fan. That explains your look and why you have Death Note replica.", Mark said.

"Death Note's an anime? Hmm, surprised I didn't know that. Never knew that, I just picked up this journal from Hot Topic, I use it to write down notes.", Lawliet replied.

"Wait, but you look just like one of the characters.. You sure you haven't seen it?" Mark said, surprised.

"I'm afraid not, now if you'll excuse me I want to be in time for the duel.", Lawliet said continuing past them.

"Duel, what duel?", Karyn asked.

"He's not good looking…", Andrea said to the side with a frown.

"This 'preliminaries' has a purpose other than to just decide who advances to the tag team portion. It's like a circus here, tents and different duel related activities are the tests, and if you payed attention you'd notice a rather large amount of men in business suits.", Lawliet said, motioning around displaying numerous men in suits watching the tests.

"What's with them being here?", Karyn asked.

"Simple, this is a good opportunity for duel managers to find talented duelists and keep an eye on them. This is also a way the school get's some of their sponsors by having companies look at the skills of duelists.", Lawliet explained.

"Right right, but what about the duel?", Karyn repeated.

"Ahh yes, the school set up a tag duel between some of the most exceptional duelists. One team being Florence and Melvin, two of the three winners from last year, and Alpha and Omega, two brother's who lost last year's tournament to them. Now if you'll excuse me, I really want to see this duel.", Lawliet said, turning and walking away.

"Florence! We must go see the duel! Hurry hurry we must go now!", Mark urged, somehow pulling the entire gang along with him, including Lawliet who didn't even say a word as he was dragged along.

"What's the big deal about her?", Andrea asked.

"She's a beautiful British maiden who is funny and nice! Truly a wonderful woman!", Mark explained, hearts in his eyes.

"There's time before it starts, we can walk.", Lawliet explained.

"Oh, right right.", Mark replied with a comedic smile.

_Set up Stage_

"Come on come on come on! This is getting boring! Start the fucking duel already so we can end it!", One of two boys demanded.

The two boys looked like opposites but seemed to share a certain unnoticeable trait. The one know as Alpha Had long Black and brown eyes, and a basic Black Luster Jacket zipped up. The other know as Omega had short brown, and green eyes. This one wore a Black Luster design t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and some wear and teared Jeans.

"Calm down Omega, just be happy we were selected for this exhibition match in the first place. I can't wait to duel Florence again.", Alpha stated calmly, disappointed in his brother's attitude.

Walking up to the stage were Florence and Melvin, dressed in their normal clothes. Florence was applying looking at her cards smiling, not paying much attention while Melvin wore a smug look with his arms crossed that said 'let's get this over with'.

"Gahh, she's wearing a miniskirt! So beautiful!", Mark exclaimed before slapped in the back of the head. "Hey, I didn't even try to look up it yet. I'm trying to settle down on that a little, cut me some slack."

"You cutting down on that? Proof.", Andrea asked gloomily.

"Well Jennifer's been wearing a skirt all day and I haven't looked up it yet.", Mark replied.

"Hmm, true for him that is improvement.", Jennifer answered with a small laugh.

_(Hmm, their all here. Ookami is also watching. Thank god he's suppressing his aura or Florence wouldn't be able to duel. Well Alpha and Omega shouldn't be a problem at all)_, Melvin thought to himself, looking at the crowd in front of the stage.

"Huh? Ooooh it's you Omega! Hiii so you're the one I'm dueling. I remember you from last year's tournament.", Florence said excitedly, earning a pissed off Omega and a smiling Alpha.

"About time that we all stop waiting and get-this-duel- on the roaaad! In order to start of the tag duel competition we're gonna open it up with an exhibition match Alpha here suggested. So, let's get ready to duuuel!", the announcer declared over enthusiastically, nobody really caring. "Now, let me explain the rules in particular of this specific duel as this one will have different rules than the ones that normally will have. For this one, each player gets their own field and Life Points. If one tag partner loses, then the next one is left alone to duel. The order will go Alpha, Melvin, Omega, Florence, then back to Alpha. If one of you ends up facing 2 duelists alone then you will have a turn after each of their turns, so a tag team doesn't have two turns in a row. Also if a duelist loses, their partner can use any cards they set on their side of the field, only after, not before they lose. However at any time you and your partner shall share a graveyard. Nobody may attack until your second turn. I know this sounds complicated but let's get on with it! Oh, and one last thing, since this is our big duel to start thing's off, no forfeits are allowed, it wouldn't be as exciting as a duel ending by damage now would it? Now let's get this duel started!"

"Hold up announcer, I have a proposition for this duel. Whoever win's get's to take one card from their opponent's deck, that'll make things a little more amusing, sound interested? If your better in a tag duel than one on one like you said you'll have no trouble winning, right?", Melvin offered. _(These two has lured spirit's to them. Strong ones at that, whether or not their better than last time, they each have a powerful card somewhere in their decks.)_

"Deal! Bring it On!", Omega declared accepting the offer.

"You didn't even think about it…Fine, I suppose I'm in.", Alpha stated reluctantly.

**Alpha's Life Points:8000 Omega's Life Points:8000**

**Melvin's Life Points:8000 Florence's Life Points:8000**

**Duel Begin**

_(I have already explained the plan to Omega, I'll stick on the offense, and he'll use defensive cards giving us an even balance)_, Alpha thought to himself. "I'll Start off by summoning Shining Angel in attack position! (Atk:1400 Def:800) _A man with decent tanned skin, short blonde hair, possessing large golden wings flew down to the field. He wore white shorts and a white muscle shirt._ Now I'll set two card's and end my turn.", Alpha continued.

"Now I'll set a monster face down, set a card and end my turn.", Melvin said, satisfied with his simple move.

"Hah ahah! My turn! I draw. Now I"ll summon Armaggedon Knight in attack position!(Atk:1400 Def:1200)_ I man with basic armour and long black hair wielding a long sword appeared to the field. He wore a bandana around his mouth, and his hair blew around in the wind. _When he's summoned I can send a Dark monster from my deck to my graveyard. I'll then activate Double Summon, letting me summon again. Since I have to normal summon and not set I bring forth Labyrinth Wall in attack mode by offering my Armageddon Knight!(Atk:0 Def:3000) _A large stone Maze rose from the ground. _Then I shall set one card and end my turn.", Omega declared.

"Yay! My turn, I draw.. Okay let me see let me see. Umm I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack position. (Atk: 1900 Def:1200) _A demented looking warrior in green armour and an odd spiked helmet sprang forward to the field, wearing blue jeans, and holding a large uniquely shaped axe._ Hmm, I'll then activate Ancient Rules, to special summon any Normal type monster from my hand, and I'll choose The Earl Of Demise.(Atk:2000 Def:700) _What appeared to be a zombie-like gentleman appeared to the field, wielding a rapier._ Hmm, I'll set a card and end my turn.", Florence said smiling.

"Good good, now it's my turn once more, and now I can attack! I offer my Shining Angel to tribute summon my AirKnight Parshath! (Atk:1900 Def:1200) _A odd creature galloped to the field, for it had the body of a white stallion, but then had a human torso in bright blue armour, wearing a helm that had 2 small angel wings growing out of it. This creature wielded a sword in his right hand and a shield in his left_.", Alpha declared.

"Trap Hole activate, your monster is destroyed.", Melvin said nonchalantly as his monster fell upon a large hole, lost in the darkness.

"*sigh* Hmm. I'll end my turn there.", Alpha said, disappointed in his monster being destroyed so easily.

"My move! I'll flip my GraveKeeper's Spy to face up attack position,(Atk:1200 Def:2000) _A person wearing full dark robes jumped from random darkness.._ When he's flipped face up I can summon another grave keeper from my deck with 1500 or less attack. I'll Summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder! (Atk:1400 Def:1200)_ A tanned man wielding a large orange cannon appeared to the field._ Then I'll offer GraveKeeper's Spy to summon Gravekeeper's Chief! (Atk:1900 Def:1200) _Another tanned man wearing dark clothing appeared wearing a cobra head topped golden scepter. _When he's tribute summoned I can bring back my Gravekeeper's Servant. So now my Chief attack the attack position Labyrinth Wall!", Melvin commanded as his Chief prepared to strike the Wall surrounding them.

"I activate Zero Gravity Changing all battle positions, putting my Labyrinth Wall in defense mode.", Omega declared.

"Hmm, I'll activate CannonHolder's effect to offer my Spy to inflict 700 damage, but I'll use Call Of the Haunted to bring it back and use it again, and I'll direct the damage to you Omega.", Melvin stated, Spy becoming an energy source for Cannonholder to fire, once and then done again.

**Alpha's Life Points:8000 Omega's Life Points: 6600**

**Melvin's Life Point's:8000 Florence's Life Points:8000**

_(D-damn that hurt. They really do have spirit's with them, and they don't even need to summon them to do damage. Unlike us we have to summon ours before doing physical damage.)_, Omega thought to himself as he struggled to get up.

"From there I suppose I shall simply end my turn, your move Omega.", Melvin stated, not worried in the least.

"Shall I use it brother?", Omega asked smiling before starting his turn.

"Go ahead, the qualifications are met.", Alpha replied with a smile.

"I remove the monster I sent to the graveyard with Armageddon Knight and Shining Angel from the Graveyard to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon: Envoy of the End!(Atk:3000 Def:2500) _A large and powerful looking dragon appeared to the field that stood on it's hind legs. It has a long tail, and large demonic wings. It had mainly a green color, but it had what was almost like orange hair, not to mention it's lower jaw protruded outwards. _I see a total of eleven cards in our hands. Looking at the field including there's also eleven, so that adds up to twenty-two cards. So I'll activate my powerful monster's effect to offer 1000 life points!", Omega declared laughing.

**Alpha's Life Points:8000 Omega's Life Points: 5600**

**Melvin's Life Points: 8000 Florence's Life Points: 8000**

"Now that I've done that, I destroy all cards on the field and hands to the graveyard and inflict damage to one of you times 300 that number! Since there are twenty two cards, that'll do 6600 damage, and I'll select Florence to take the damage.", Omega declared. _Chaos Emperor Dragon flew up, releasing a roar shaking the whole field before he began to glow and things started breaking, light enveloping the entire field, as he blew a kamikaze attack towards Jennifer, injuring her greatly._

**Alpha's Life Points:8000 Omega's Life Points: 5600**

**Melvin's Life Points:8000 Florence's Life Points:1400**

"Guuh-gaaaaargh!", Florence screamed the damage doing incredible pain to her clothing and body, burning and leaving scorch marks on her body and clothes.

_(so that's his spirit card. Florence better bring up a defense to protect her or we're in trouble.)_ Melvin thought to himself.

"What the hell was that! That effect is entirely broken!", Karyn commented, amazed with the destruction power of that card.

"And how dare that bastard hurt such a lovely lady! If this wasn't a hologram I would kick his ass so hard!", Mark screamed, not realizing how ironic he was being.

"Well Karyn, it is called "Envoy of the End". It was originally forbidden after it's original release, as it's effect could turn duels around in seconds, and still be a powerful card without it. Due to them becoming collector's card's, they decided if the few people that had them wanted to use them could be free to do so, to 'reward' those who were collector's. I heard that Alpha lost to Melvin, and Omega lost to Florence last year in the one on one duel tournament last year, the both lost the match before the semifinals, Omega didn't use his Envoy of the End, probably not using it since it's a collector's then. Strangely enough Florence immediately forfeited to Melvin immediately in the semifinals, then won the duel that considered her third place for the tournament.", Lawliet stated, showing he was a fountain of knowledge, biting his candy bar right afterwards.

"Boy, your pretty smart Lawliet, do a lot of research from the sounds of it.", Jennifer commented.

"I rarely sleep, sleep wastes the valuable time a human has on this planet. Technically I shouldn't be able to be as fit or even 'alive' with the little amount of sleep. But considering I'm always awake I make time of it, be it studying or practicing something, but usually I just watch anime in the dark. But I know a lot of things about the people here.", Lawliet said again, this time finishing his candy bar and was now licking his fingers.

"Ooh, name something interesting then.", Karyn requested.

"Let's see..uhh if the rumours prove to be true Ookami Kai actually has a pet wolf he managed to convince the school let him keep in the area around his building.", Lawliet stated eating a Snickers now, having the fact satisfying Karyn's request.

"No wonder he has the large wire fence around his building.", Karyn said to herself.

"Great, he's super smart and can ride a motorcycle. If only he was better looking..", Andrea said to himself.

"I can also cook pastries like hell. Ever had homemade donuts or cake with cream cheese inside it? Anyone want a donut?", Lawliet said without taking his eyes of the duel, while taking out a small brown paper bag and shaking it, to which everyone took one, Mark taking three.

"This settles it. You're my new friend. Mmm, you gotta show me how to make these.", Mark said, almost swallowing a donut whole.

"Maybe later, back to the duel.", Lawliet said, pleased with the conversation but paying attention to the duel with his unblinking eyes, eating a few donuts himself.

"Oh. And he can cook…of course..", Andrea groaned to herself.

"Your too picky, your just mad he isn't stereotypically good looking. I think he looks quite nice. The skin under his eyes actually is dark enough to look like eyeliner. He's 'goodlooking' enough to me.", Jennifer said biting into her donut.

Draezil however was too caught up staring at the Ancient Golds, aka Melvin and Florence. _(….Their spirit users.)_

"Idiot! You used it too early, I said to summon it, not to use it's effect! If you did it when she would have lost the duel then it would've have been more worthwhile!", Alpha argued, upset now his hand was gone.

"What's the damn deal? I destroyed almost all of her life points in a single attack! It would've been boring to wait a turn or two for you to do damage.", Omega replied insulted.

"You could have done something as simple as attack with your monster, then used it. They graveyard says you had a Mystical Space Typhoon. Now the rest of this duel is all luck! Your lucky I didn't have my Card in my hand yet.", Alpha replied, still upset.

"Whatever, just shut it. I end my turn.", Omega stated with a sneer.

"M-my turn. I draw.", Florence said, attempting to stand up after the intense attack._(I can't disappoint Melvin, if I cause us to lose then they might take Thief King and Tomb Keeper from us.. I will win!)_

"Aww, is the little girl hurt from my big bad monster? Hahah serves you right for keeping me from that Duel Runner last year Florence!", Omega taunted, almost gleeful having hurt her physically with his spirit card.

_(Florence is truly the perfect pawn. She obeys my commands without knowing what their for. I don't know why she does it though. It's almost kinda sad. Let's hope she pulls through, or else I'll have to get a replacement, and it'll be hard to find somebody as trustworthy as her… Maybe Ookami could take her position if anything happens..no, he's far to dangerous and he already knows too much about the plan.),_ Melvin thought to himself fiendishly.

_(How come those two get all the fun? I'm the one they promised strong opponents to!)_, Ookami thought to himself, upset he wasn't involved in what appeared to be a challenging duel.

"Okay then, I'll activate the Pot of Greed I just drew to draw two more cards. Pheeww. I'm getting lucky, now I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two.", Florence said, looking carefully and giving 2 cards to the floating fairy. "Okay, next I'll set a monster face down, and set a card and end my turn."

"Smart idea keeping your drawing cards in your deck. Here we go, I summon Shining Abyss in attack position. (Atk:1600 Def:1800) _An odd creature whose body looked like two spheres barely combined, this body having a pattern of white and blue on it appeared to the field. The creature had numerous golden orbs on it's body, long arms and large golden wings, not to mention an odd 'head' comprised of the a gold orb, and numerous branches on it._ I could take you out Melvin, but I'm gonna go after her while she's still down. Makes sense to take one out so she can't help you. Shining Abyss, destroy her face down!", Alpha commanded as his monster shot a blast of a combination of light and shadows destroying her monster.

**Alpha's Life Points: 8000 Omega's Life Points:5600**

**Melvin's Life Points:8000 Florence's Life Points:2400**

"Why'd your life points go up?", Alpha asked.

"You destroyed my Nimble Momonga, when it's destroyed I gain 1000 life points, and can set two more Nimble Momonga's from my deck.", Florence said, as two more card holograms appeared on the field.

"Very well, I end my turn.", Alpha said, unphased by her new defenses.

"My turn then. I draw. Hmm. I'll summon a Vorse Raider of my own. It's always a good card to have. (Atk:1900 Def:1200) Now Vorse Raider, attack Omega directly!", Melvin declared as his monster flew forward swinging his axe through Omega, his spirit's powers causing his clothes to rip.

**Alpha's Life Points:8000 Omega's Life Points:3700**

**Melvin's Life Point's:8000 Florence's Life Points:2400**

"With that I'll end my turn.", Melvin stated calmly.

"Grr. I draw. Hmmph. I activate Tremendous Fire on Florence, giving her 1000 points of damage and me 500 points of damage.", Omega stated, not impressed with himself.

**Alpha's Life Points:8000 Omega's Life Points:3200**

**Melvin's Life Point's:8000 Florence's Life Points:1400**

"With that I'll end my turn.", Omega added.

"Okay then, I draw. I'll summon Archaeologist of Relics!(Atk:1500 Def:1450) _A tanned man in white robes and a set of tools and brushes appeared to the field. The man had numerous tattoo's over his visible body, mostly being hieroglyphs, and gave the feeling he wasn't a normal human_. _The man then seemed to utter a chant, and a Nimble Momonga climbed out of the ground_. His effect, when he's summoned I can special summon a level two or lower monster from my graveyard to the field. Now I'll flip face up my other two Nimble Momonga's. And I shall now tune my archaeologist to Synchro Summon. Let these creatures be the offering to bring forth new strength from ages ago! Synch-ro Summon, The Ancient Thief King!", Florence declared dramatically.(Atk:3000 Def:2900) _The spirit that usually floated above Florence's head through off his cloak and descended to the field where he materialized thanks to being summoned. He now had a red robe top that was torn down the middle showing his well built structure. He carried a large bag of golden items with him, and wore grey leg bottoms which were rather ripped, and had a large smile._

_(Impressive, summoning our spirit card's aren't an easy task considering their level 10 synchro's.)_ "Good going there Florence, now take the combo home.", Melvin commanded, earning a smile from Florence from the praise.

"Yessir! Now I activate The Ancient Thief King's special edibility where once per turn I can equip him with any spell card from my opponent's Graveyard! _The Thief King disappeared out of nowhere in a flash of light and reappeared with a small crosslike item recognized as the item shown in Monster Reborn's card picture._ Who woulda known that Envoy of the End's effect made you discard one of these. Well instead of keeping it equipped for the 500 attack point gain from Thief King's effect, I'll use it, where it will be sent to the graveyard, and summon a monster from your graveyard. I'll use it to bring back my Earl of Demise.(Atk:2000 Def:700)", Florence said as the Thief King rose the cross and in a flash of light The Earl Of Demise began pulling itself out of the ground.

"This isn't looking good.", Alpha stated simply.

"Now I'll have my monster's hit Omega finishing his part in this duel!", Andrea declared. _The Earl of Demise ran up, slashing Omega causing his clothes to rip up even more. Then the Ancient Thief King simply walked forward, and made a pushing motion with his hand with a sinister face, while Omega reacted clutching his chest and collapsing._

**Alpha's Life Points:8000 Omega's Life Points:0**

**Melvin's Life Points:8000 Florence's Life Points: 1400**

**Omega has reached 0 Life Points, part in duel relinquished.**

"With that I'll end my turn.", Florence stated happily.

"…I'll set a card face down and end my turn.", Alpha said, a fearful look on his face.

"My turn. Why look at that, I summon my own Archaeologist of Relics, and bring back a Nimble Momonga, not before tuning him to them for a synchro summon. Let the light Gather striking down on the tombs which still lay secret! Synch-ro Summon! The Ancient TombKeeper!", Melvin declared dramatically. (Atk:3000 Def:2700) _This time Melvin's spirit descended throwing off his cloak, to reveal he wore khaki like leggings underneath with a sleeveless black shirt underneath, and wielded a simple golden sceptre with a black jewel at the top. _"Let's see, I count a total of 25 cards in our my team's combined Graveyard, which is wonderful news to me. My TombKeeper gains 100 attack for each card in my graveyard. (Atk:3000-5500 Def:2700)

"Wh-what!", Alpha screamed, scared of his fearsome monster who had a sinister look on his face.

"Now then, Ancient TombKeeper, attack his Shining Abyss!", Melvin commanded. _The TombKeeper smiled while he gathered energy in his sceptre and thrust it forward in an invisible beam that blasted straight through Shining Abyss, leading straight towards Alpha, taking decent damage even with Shining Abyss taking most of the blow._

**Alpha's Life Points: 4100**

**Melvin's Life Points:8000 Florence's Life Points:1400**

"As the rule states Alpha since your alone you now get a turn.", Melvin stated looking at the injured Alpha.

"*panting deeply*..Yes! I remove from play one Light monster and one Dark Monster from my graveyard to summon Black Luster Solder-Envoy of the Beginning! _A creature that looked just like the black luster soldier appeared, armour somewhat shining less and with a slightly larger sword appeared_. Now I use his effect to remove your TombKeeper from play- "Sorry, but both our TombKeeper and Thief King have the ability to negate one effect per turn.", Melvin stated, interrupting Alpha.

"I-….I end my turn….", Alpha muttered out, afraid of what was to come.

"Now I'll have my Thief King steal one spell card to gain 500 attack points and destroy your monster..", Florence said, happy the duel was in their favour so easily.

**Alpha's Life Points: 3600**

**Melvin's Life Points: 8000 Florence's Life Points: 1400**

"Your turn.", Florence said, knowing he wouldn't have anything else to pull, and being unable to forfeit.

"I-end m-my turn.", Alpha was now shaking in fear, looking to the left to see his unconscious brother, whom nobody had helped yet due to Melvin make one of the rules of the duel being nobody can enter or leave until the duel ended.

"I summon GraveKeeper's Assailant to attack you for 1500 points of damage!", Melvin declared, as a figure dressed in all black appeared with a knife and slashed Alpha's arm.

**Alpha's Life Points: 2100**

**Melvin's Life Points: 8000 Florence's Life Points: 1400**

Now TombKeeper, finish him off!", Melvin commanded as the TombKeeper gathered his energy once more, this time Alpha taking the full front of the blast, passing out after the damage had settled in.

**Alpha's Life Points: 0**

**Melvin's Life Points: 8000 Florence's Life Points: 1400**

**Winners: Melvin and Florence**

"Quite the duel wasn't it, good job sustaining defenses after the Chaos Emperor Dragon Florence. Oh, and I believe we now get something.", Melvin stated walking over to take Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning and Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of the End, throwing Envoy of the End over to Florence. "Heheh, I believe we'll be leaving now, all of you in the tournament, good luck to you all.", Melvin added, glaring at Draezil.

"_Be careful of those two Draezil. I believe them to be as dangerous Ookami. We must stay alert."_, said Zarkea, suddenly appearing besides Draezil.

"Wow, those are some powerful cards, they stopped Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning like it was nothing. Where are the Ancient TombKeeper and Ancient Thief King even from.", Karyn asked Lawliet, expecting him to answer.

"I..I don't know. It's obvious their based off ancient Egyptian character's that ended up being involved with Yugi Moto, but I had no idea there were cards for them. Each have powerful effects too.", Lawliet said, eyes widened with surprise.

"Really? Wow. So those must be some super rare cards then.", Jennifer added.

"More Importantly can I have another donut?", Mark asked, yaying happily as Lawliet presented the paper bag as he took more donuts and munch joyfully. "So delicious..mmmmm…"

"But their decks don't concern me, I just want to get those D-Wheels.", Lawliet said to himself.

"Ohh, so you prefer to use the technical term for them instead of the "Brand" name.", Jennifer asked.

"Right, Duel Runner was one of the names made for it after the testing had finished, they changed it in the USA cause they thought it sounded more appealing. Me however being from Japan prefer the original term D-Wheel.", Lawliet explained.

_(So Melvin and Florence's decks aren't total shit. Okay Melvin, I've already gotten you 2 spirit cards, fulfill your end of the deal and get me a duel with Draezil.)_, Ookami thought to himself.

"Okay then people, we shall now announce the team's who will participate in the tag team contest. When duelists submitted applications at the start of this preliminary event they submitted a teammate they would want if they also made it. If both picked the other they get to be a team. Otherwise the champions from last year would pick their teammate, being Melvin, Florence, and Kenkaku. Now allow me to start naming the teams, if you hear your name then you've passed on. Now there are 30 students, but 15 teams, meaning there's an odd number, so one team will be having a 2 on 1 tag duel against the Head Teacher of Stardust Silver who offered to give a team a challenge.", the Announcer declared, Draezil and the group tensing up slightly, hoping to hear their names.

"…..Mark and Jennifer as a team….Andrea and Karyn also as a team.", the announcer said, them gleeing happily to see they have a shot at the Duel Runners.

_(Wait a minute. That's 14 teams, and neither me or Draezil have been named yet, what's going on here….)_, Ookami thought to himself, Draezil coming to the same conclusion.

"And the last team is Draezil Basilikos and Ookami Kai! Congratulations to all that qualified!", The announcer declared, Draezil and the group gasping while Ookami frowned.

_(That bastard Melvin, setting me up with Draezil instead of against…)_, Ookami thought to himself angrily.

Walking away Melvin smiled to himself._(I gave you a duel WITH Draezil, not against. Heh, This should teach him for threatening me and Florence.)_

"Wow. Didn't see that coming.", Mark said glumly, dropping one of his donuts which birds quickly attacked.

"Nor did I.", Jennifer added, Karyn and Andrea not even speaking, Mark defending his second donut from the seagulls.

_(Interesting, this group seems to know how dangerous Ookami Kai, other than just the normal stuff people know his. Maybe they too know about Duel Spirit's. I wonder if Kenkaku told them.)_, Lawliet thought to himself.

"…It doesn't matter! Let's just go ahead and win those Duel Runners!", Draezil declared enthusiastically, the rest of the group picking up on his vibe, Mark still defending his donuts.

"You sure are enthusiastic people aren't you.", Lawliet said to himself, scratching his leg with his foot while eating a chocolate bar.

**Author's Note: **Yay! It's done. Was the ending bad? I hope not. Oh and we got to see a new character too, mostly Lawliet. We shouldn't be seeing Alpha and Omega again. If anybody doesn't know Lawliet is kiiinda based off of "L" from the anime/manga Death Note, since L is generally a super genius and has bags under his eyes, and messy black hair. Not to mention he has a sweet tooth. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review, I need to know what I need to work on and what I'm not doing good enough. Oh and I'm taking suggestions for new character's, I'll need descriptions, names and basic deck cards, like major cards, and support cards. I might use them, might not, we'll see how good any suggestions I get are. Hope you enjoyed. Oh and as for the "L"/Lawliet thing, I'm sorry if this was a little esoteric. Sorry if it's too long, the tag duel shows as much. So pleeaase review. Any Review is fine. I hope you enjoyed this.

**Original Card List:**

The Ancient Tomb Keeper, Level 10, Attribute:Dark, Type:SpellCaster, Attack:3000, Defense:2700

Synchro/Effect: This card gains 100 attack x the number of cards in your graveyard. This card can negate the effect of one card per turn.

_This time Melvin's spirit descended throwing off his cloak, to reveal he wore khaki like leggings underneath with a sleeveless black shirt underneath, and wielded a simple golden sceptre with a black jewel at the top_

The Ancient Thief King: :Level 10: Attribute:Dark, Type:Spellcaster, Attack:3000, Defense:2900

Synchro/Effect: Once per turn you can equip a spell card from your opponent's graveyard to this card. For each equipped card this way this card gains 500 attack points. You can activate any spell card equipped to this card by this card's effect at the cost of it going to the removed from play zone. This card can negate the effect of one card per turn.

Archaeologist of Relics: Level 4: Attribute:Dark, Type:Spellcaster, Attack:1500, Defense:1450

Tuner/Effect: When this card is summoned, you can special summon a level 2 or lower monster from your graveyard.

_A tanned man in white robes and a set of tools and brushes appeared to the field. The man had numerous tattoo's over his visible body, mostly being hieroglyphs, and gave the feeling he wasn't a normal human._


End file.
